


two lines

by seonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mutual Pining, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, only mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonho/pseuds/seonho
Summary: “What if we did it, though?” Doyoung questions, not without hesitance. Johnny can tell from the way his finger runs meticulous circles on the edges of his bottle. “Made a pup together, I mean.”He’s gathered since the start of this conversation this was the gist of it, but having it so openly suggested causes a halt to Johnny’s mind. He chews slowly, drawing time to try and process through very loaded questions he needs to tread lightly. “You want to have a baby… with me?”In which Johnny and Doyoung are childhood best friends who want nothing more than to start a family and have children of their own. Not necessarilytogether, but well... maybe that works too.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 124
Kudos: 862
Collections: A/B/O NCT Round 1





	two lines

**Author's Note:**

> prompt **#a/b/o306**. 
> 
> this has been an idea on my mind for a long time now, so when i saw this ficfest, i decided to just self-prompt myself. it was supposed to be a lot kinkier than it actually is, but i'm a bit of a sucker for fluff so i guess it couldn't be helped — please enjoy these 29k words of alpha johnny being whipped for omega doyoung anyway. 
> 
> finally, thank you so much to mod e for organizing this so well, and for being patient with giving me such a big extension so i could get myself together and finish this; you were an absolute life saver.
> 
>  **content warnings:** like stated in the tags, this fic centers around discussions of pregnancy, even if no actual pregnancy occurs on the lenght of it. in this universe, both male and female omegas can get pregnant; if this isn't something you enjoy reading about, please don't continue.

Johnny has always wanted to be a father. 

Call him old fashioned, or perhaps a romantic, but he’s been blabbering on about a mate and pups since he was a teenager. He used to offer himself to babysit for his neighbors, ignoring the whispers when they found out he was an alpha, or dodging the praise when they thought his interest was in any way more impressive because of that  — he simply just liked kids, loved being around their endless energy and seeing the way each pup grew into themselves, and so it was only natural that he would want to have one (or a few) for himself in the future. 

He once thought he’d be married and well on the way to that plan before hitting thirty, but it’s funny how life has a way of derailing your plans. Turns out getting an education and finding a well paying job took a lot longer than he would’ve wished for, and by the time he could safely say he was in a good enough position to consider taking responsibility for another life, he was already 31 and painfully, almost upsettingly single. 

The finding a mate part was hard too, if the string of terrible relationships he’s had since college has any say in it. It’s not that he can’t find people who are interested  — Johnny knows he’s a good looking and charming alpha, and he’s been told his kindness and mellow spirit can be quite attractive as well, but it just never seems to work out. Doyoung is quick to say that’s because Johnny has  _ terrible _ taste, seems to only pick people who anyone from a mile away could tell wouldn’t be interested in starting a family, but the older is convinced he’s just had bad luck so far. 

The right person will come eventually, he hopes. Except he’s been hoping for quite a while, and the longer it goes, the more tired he grows of waiting for this plan to work out. 

“How hard is it for someone to simply put a pup inside of me?” Doyoung rants, shaking his chopsticks. “Really, for the amount of alphas I meet with breeding kinks, the number of them that actually want to go through with it are surprisingly low.” 

Johnny laughs, pushing another piece of pork towards his best friend and not for the first time feeling thankful that at least he’s not alone in this. Not that he’s happy that Doyoung has been going through the same struggles as him, jumping from relationship to relationship trying to find one that sticks long enough to discuss little feet running around, but at least when they meet up for their weekly catch up this days, he knows it’s alright to rant without the fear of being judged. 

“I feel like most alphas have breeding kinks in a way or another, Doyoung.” Johnny offers cheekily around a bite. “Especially during ruts. It doesn’t really mean much.”

Doyoung huffs, annoyed. “I know that. It doesn’t make it any less frustrating that the same guy who talks big game about making you round with pups goes white in fear at the mention of, you know,  _ pups _ .” 

Johnny laughs again, nodding sympathetically. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Sometimes I just wish we could skip to just... finding the right person and getting down to it.”

“It’s funny, isn’t it.” Doyoung smiles, a little reminiscent. “We used to talk about how we wanted to get to where we’d have the money and time for a family, and now that we do it doesn’t really change anything.” 

Johnny focuses on grilling the meat, but still glances softly at his friend. “Last month you told me you’d look into other options and stuff. How is that going?”

“I did look into it, actually. Taeyong helped me research, and I went to the clinic he and Ten recommended.” Doyoung says. Taeyong is one of their closest friends, and as an omega married to another omega, he and his husband had the help of a fertilization clinic to get pregnant last year. “But I don’t know if it’s something I want to do. You know I don’t care about getting mated or anything like that before having a baby, but I don’t want to take away the chance of my pup growing up with another parental figure. Besides, I don’t know if I could do it by myself.”

Johnny hums, taking in Doyoung’s slightly deflated form. As much as it upsets Johnny to be so far away from one of his lifelong dreams, he knows it’s equally hard if not harder for Doyoung; not only it’s something he desperately wants, as an unmated omega there’s a lot of pressure from family and society for him to lock it down as soon as possible. Johnny has known Doyoung for years, and seeing his typically tenacious and no-bullshit friend looking so defeated when they touch this subject makes him feel sort of powerless; there’s very little he can do besides offer comfort. 

“C’mon, you know you wouldn’t be by yourself, right?” Johnny says, nudging Doyoung to a little more pork; the bigger, juicier pieces, as always. “You have so many people willing to lend a hand: Taeyong, Ten, Jaehyun, Jungwoo — actually, Woo would be willing to lend you his entire arm.”

Doyoung smiles brightly at that, ducking his head down a little, and Johnny feels warm — this suits the omega a lot more. “And you?”

Johnny’s eyebrows quirk, hand stilling on the grill. “I’m sorry, did your original scenario  _ not  _ involve me moving in with you and stealing your baby to raise it myself? Because that was very much my plan.”

It steals a bright laughter out of Doyoung, the one where his gums are out and that he doesn’t bother to hide it behind his hand, and the sight makes Johnny smile too. “If that’s the case then it’d just be easier for us to get a baby and raise it together, then.”

“Yeah, right.” Johnny chuckles, shaking his head. “You’d kill me before they hit five.”

Doyoung is quiet for a few beats too long and Johnny starts to wonder if the joke was really so bad it stunned his best friend, but when he glances up across the table, Doyoung looks surprisingly thoughtful. “I mean, if I haven’t by now…”

Johnny doesn’t quite know what’s going on, but he decides to indulge. “I guess we would make a pretty good pair. I mean, your nagging would make me the cool parent basically by default.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes. “You say that like I haven’t seen you with Yangie. We both know you’d be just as fussy as I am.”

“Maybe, but I’m also taller.” Johnny shrugs. “So kids automatically like me better.”

“That is not true. In fact, I think pups tend to drift towards omegas because we have soothing scents and you’re all just…” Doyoung shakes his hands all around Johnny, as a means of explanation.

“Are you saying I  _ stink _ ?” Johnny gasps. “Wow, I’ll remember that everytime I lend you one of my clothes for your pre-heat.”

Johnny makes the comment lightly, and it’s a relief that Doyoung takes the teasing more easily now, compared to the first times Johnny openly mentioned their arrangement. Ever since the omega stopped taking heat suppressants, dealing with heats by himself became an experience frustrating at best and unbearable at worse — by his own words, as Johnny would have no means to know. It was a no brainer for Johnny to start lending his best friend a few scented hoodies before every heat, just to make things a little easier on the younger, and while Doyoung used to be mortified to have it brought up, he’s since accepted that it’s not that big of a deal considering how long they’ve known each other and the fact that they’re both unmated. 

Doyoung’s grin has a hint of mischievousness in it. “You say  _ lend  _ like I’ve actually given you half of them back, and I find that cute.”

Johnny narrows his eyes, playing along even though he couldn’t care less for his dwindling wardrobe. “You know what, maybe I’ll be the one to kill you before our pup hits five.”

It’s rather easy to catch the way Doyoung’s smile softens when he says  _ our _ , and Johnny has to force himself to shove some more rice in his mouth before he does something stupid, like blush. They eat in silence for a minute, both focusing on their neglected food and half empty bottles on soju, but before the topic can fully drift off of Johnny’s mind, Doyoung brings it up again. 

“What if we did it, though?” Doyoung questions, not without hesitance. Johnny can tell from the way his finger runs meticulous circles on the edges of his bottle. “Made a pup together, I mean.”

He’s gathered since the start of this conversation this was the gist of it, but having it so openly suggested causes a halt to Johnny’s mind. He chews slowly, drawing time to try and process through very loaded questions he needs to tread lightly. “You want to have a baby… with me?”

“In the grand scheme of things, of course it wasn’t my first option.” Doyoung explains, fidgety. “But doesn’t it make a lot of sense? We’re both responsible people, we’re financially stable and with jobs that have reasonable flexibility, we’re best friends who have known each other since before we even presented, so it’d be an understatement to say we have a great relationship. If you think about it, there’s a lot of couples raising pups with a lot less than what we have.”

“That’s all true but… you do know how babies are made, right?” Johnny questions slowly. 

Doyoung’s fight leaves rather quickly at that, and he looks almost meek as his face flushes red. “Yeah, I know. Sorry, maybe it’s a dumb idea, it’s just— well, I trust you. Even if I met another alpha right now, it’d take years for me to know him as well as I know you. And I’m guessing that’s the same for you too, but I understand that might not hold as much weight when you’re a lot more into the whole picture for a family than I am…”

Johnny feels something inside of him twist at the way Doyoung feels chastised, because he didn’t mean to put a dampen on the younger’s enthusiasm; he’s just a little flustered. “Hey, of course it’s the same for me, I trust you more than anyone else in my life Doyoung. And honestly, I’m not that attached to the idea of finding a mate right now… well, I am, but it’s mostly for the pup part which I guess isn’t a good way to go at it anyway.” 

When Doyoung looks up at Johnny again, there’s a gleam of hope in his eyes. “Exactly, so why are we bothering with the entire relationship part when right now, that’s just an unnecessary step to what we  _ really  _ want, which is raising a little pup into the world? If we’re talking about skipping ahead to the good stuff, then it doesn’t get much better than having a son or a daughter crawling around our feet a year from now.”

It paints a clear picture in Johnny’s head: a tiny pup, chubby legs and arms, sharing his bow shaped lips but Doyoung’s huge, dark eyes. Johnny is not new to fantasies of having his own kid, but those have never felt so real — it’s not a blurry imagination of a future he can’t see yet, but instead  _ Doyoung  _ smiling down at  _ their  _ baby, looking happier than Johnny has ever seen him. 

Johnny’s heart is weak, and it swells beyond any attempt of holding it back. It’s a little dangerous, how quickly he allows himself to hope. 

“I guess we would make a pretty cute kid, huh.” He comments, trying to lighten the conversation. “And he’d be close enough to Yangie’s age that they might become friends.”

Doyoung is eager to jump in the hypotheticals. “And my parents love you. I mean, they wouldn’t be  _ happy _ with me pregnant and unmated, but they know you would never just leave me with a child by myself.”

It’s sort of bare minimum, but the vote of confidence from Doyoung’s traditional parents that he’s not a complete asshole makes him smile, even if it isn't really a surprise; he’s spent a few holidays with the family, his own parents living in a different continent at the moment, and he’s always been cared for warmly by the Kims. He thinks of his own parents, and how even though they haven’t seen Doyoung in years they still constantly ask about him every time they call. Having Doyoung give them the grandkid they’ve been dreaming of wouldn’t be something they’d be opposed to, granted the circumstances were embellished a little. 

Johnny takes a moment to study Doyoung, trying to measure how much of this conversation he actually means, and how much is just being spurred on by a few shots of soju and frustration. “You’re serious about this? You know we’d have to discuss a lot of stuff, right? We can’t just decide to have a kid and then… do it.”

Doyoung bristles at the insinuation. “Of course I know that, I’m not asking for you to take me home right now so we can do it. You of all people must know I take this really seriously, and if we did it, I’d want for us to do it right — not just because of our unconventional circumstances, but because being parents is probably the biggest commitment there is.”

Johnny reaches a hand for his friend, appeasing, and Doyoung hesitates but lets his fingers intertwine with his best friend’s. “I know Doie, I’m sorry if it sounded like I was implying the opposite. I just think that…” He chuckles, glancing around at the thankfully nearly empty restaurant. “Isn’t it crazy to have this huge, life changing conversation right here?”

He must be in luck, because Doyoung breathes out a chuckle, proving he’s not truly upset. “I know, I kind of just sprung up this on you and I’m sorry. I’m really not asking you to make any decisions right now, but I guess I just want to know if it’s something you might be interested in, or think about.”

It’s a reasonable question to ask, but Johnny still stalls, organizing the empty dishes at their table. Deep down, he already knows his answer, but he at least owns himself and his future the chance to let his mind find that little voice telling him this is insane, and a terrible idea. He tries, but it’s admittedly hard to listen when all his thoughts are slowly being consumed by the temptation of having his best friend be by his side, helping raise a pup they’ll love and cherish together. 

“Like you said, I don’t think it’d be wise to make any decisions right now, when we both drank a little.” Johnny says carefully. “But truthfully, you already know you’re so many of the things I’ve looked for in someone to parent my future kid, including the fact that you’re a friend and someone I love. You will make an amazing father, Doyoung, so there’s no reason why I wouldn’t be honored to have a baby with you.” 

The light in this restaurant is cheap at best and they both look exhausted after a day of work and a few drinks, but Johnny can swear that the sight of Doyoung’s expressions brightening with a beam is the most beautiful he’s ever seen his best friend. The younger hides his face behind his hands in a moment, clearly embarrassed by Johnny’s words, and whines. “You’re going to make me cry, and you know that’s not a good idea around you.”

Johnny chuckles at memories throughout the years, where Doyoung would cry for any reason and Johnny’s alpha would go into full protective mode, stressed over seeing an omega he cares for upset, “Don’t worry, you don’t smell distressed. The opposite, actually.”

When Doyoung finally brings his hands down, there’s no tears but his face looks flushed and his eyes are a little wet. He doesn’t look directly at Johnny first, playing around with the leftover rice in his bowl, but there’s certainty in his voice when he speaks. “For the record, I think you’ll be an amazing father too. I don’t know anyone else I might trust more with the most precious thing in my life.”

By all accounts, this is the moment to be cautious. It’s late, they’re both tired, they both drank, and Johnny needs to go to work in the morning and move on with his life like usual, outside of this little bubble of possibilities they’ve created. So why is it that it’s so hard to fight the way Johnny’s heart starts to feel all fuzzy, full of affection towards a future he shouldn’t be getting attached to already? 

“Let’s get you home, Doie.” He says instead, allowing himself to a mellow smile. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

It’s crazy how much your life can change in two weeks. Or at least, your expectations of it. 

In the following morning to their conversation, Johnny wakes up half expecting to never have the topic brought up again, if not as a reminiscent joke of  _ that one time we thought about having a baby together _ . Still, he’s not surprised in the least to see Doyoung’s number calling him soon after lunch, to make sure he’s taking a proper lunch break and then casually reinstate that he meant everything he said the previous night. 

Doyoung wants to have a puppy with Johnny. The thought sounds even more insane during daylight. 

In a last attempt to give themselves a chance to back out, they both decide it’ll be good to step back and take a few weeks to think about it thoroughly. There’s an unsaid agreement that it shouldn’t be mentioned to any of their friends just yet, if only because they’re not quite ready to deal with what’s sure to be plenty of other opinions in the subject — right now, Johnny can barely process his own. 

The first few days Johnny attempts to look into it, saying he feels massively overwhelmed is an understatement. Going from  _ ‘no plans for a child in the near future because I’m very much single’ _ to  _ ‘I might have someone pregnant in a month’  _ practically overnight is a bit of a sudden change, and Johnny ends up spending most of his free time going from pouring over his finances, to wondering where he’s supposed to fit a baby in his apartment, to looking when his lease is up so he can find  _ another  _ apartment, to finally staying up to 3am reading about pregnancies and becoming terrified he will disappoint Doyoung and be unable to care for him right. 

Thankfully, Doyoung is the one who reaches out first, and it feels like a firm hand pulling him from underwater. Having his best friend share so many of the same questions and doubts he does makes Johnny feel oddily relieved, and it’s a welcome reminder that he’s not alone in this, even if sometimes societal expectations for alphas tell him he should shoulder these concerns himself. It’s easier when they look at everything together, over the phone or in Doyoung’s living room’s carpet, and one by one those questions start being ticked off that list: creating a joint account just for the baby, moving in to Doyoung’s apartament (which is a lot bigger) at least during the first year, discussions of how custody would work long term and how close they’d have to live in order to give their pup the smoothest transition. 

In the grand scheme of things, two weeks is a short period of time. At one point, however, what was once decided to be time to  _ think  _ about it, became time to  _ plan  _ it; conversations start to shifting from ‘would this work’ to ‘how can we make this work’, and Johnny takes it to start writing down little notes when he’s at work with new stuff they need to talk about, like whether their pup should go to public or private school, or how would planning around holidays work. 

Deep down, they both know even before the two weeks are up what they’re going to do it. Johnny won’t admit, but he has three tabs on his computer with little bear baby outfits ready for checkout. No one but his credit card company needs to know.

Even so, all the expectation and logic means nothing to the way his stomach flutters in nerves, throat nearly choking up, and it’s certainly minuscule compared to the absolute  _ bliss  _ Johnny feels the moment Doyoung beams at him across the couch, looking just as nervous but bursting with so much excitement it’s threatening to spill through his eyes as well. 

“So, we’re doing this. We’re having a pup.” He concludes, and lets out a wet laugh. 

Johnny breathes out, and he wishes he could stay in this moment forever — except he doesn’t, because there’s still a world of moments in the future he can now look forward to. “I guess we are."

Johnny might be biased, but in his opinion, Yangyang is the cutest child in the world. 

Well, for now — Johnny is also pretty sure the one year old will inevitably lose that honor to his future baby, but he tries not to feel too guilty about it. From the way Taeyong and Ten look at their son as if he’s the single best thing to have ever come into the world, he doubts Yangyang will miss the title.

But until then, by all accounts that matters, Yangyang is the  _ cutest _ . Johnny is simply reassured of his assessment as soon as he steps into his best friends’ apartament, and a tiny Yangyang dressed in the most adorable sheep onesie runs towards him with the brightest, most toothy smile — wobbly, full of energy, and carrying so much of Johnny’s love with him the older feels like he might burst. 

Johnny crouches down, dropping his present to the side, and opens his arms widely before Yangyang crashes into him, losing his balance at the last second and essentially falling against Johnny’s chest. Yangyang squeals with happiness right as Johnny squeezes him into a tight hug, and the older can’t help but bask in the feeling of holding his favorite baby again; it’s been a few weeks since they last saw each other, and it may not look like much, but they both missed it. “Hey buddy! Happy birthday, I can’t believe how big you are!”

Of course, Yangyang isn’t really aware of what a birthday is just yet, and he doesn’t have the communication skills to say anything back either (the one year old vocabulary is sitting at two words he knows the correct context for, Daddy and Appa, and a bunch of unintelligible babbling), but he seems pretty happy with the attention nonetheless. When Johnny stands up with him in his arms, he immediately starts tugging at the older’s hair. “I know, I know, Uncle missed you so much too!”

There’s a huff sound of laughter to his side, and Johnny resists the urge to pettily pull Yangyang out of Doyoung’s reach as revenge. He doesn’t, of course, because watching as the omega’s fingers card gently through the one year old’s brown locks is admittedly just as much for him too. “I bet you were happy to have some peace for a few weeks, right baby?”

“He wasn’t, but I was.” Ten sighs, and when Johnny glances at his best friend, he finds the younger looking up at them with an exaggerated frown. “Two full weeks of getting my baby all to myself without Johnny hogging all of his cuddles? Felt like a dream.”

Johnny sticks his tongue out, childish. “It’s not my fault me and him are best friends and he clearly loves me the most. All kids think their parents are lame Tennie, it’s nothing personal.”

“Yeah well, wait until yours comes around, I’ll repeat that to you and you tell me how it feels.” 

Johnny’s stomach flutters at the words, still so endlessly giddy whenever the topic is inadvertently brought up. He throws an inconspicuous glance at Doyoung, hoping to share the moment, but is instead surprised by the younger looking suspiciously sheepish as he focuses on fixing Yangyang’s onesie. Johnny is immediately on alert, and upon looking back at Ten and seeing the smug little grin the omega is already carrying, the oldest of the three gasps in betrayal. 

“Doyoung!” He protests. “You told them? Without me?”

“I didn’t want to, but you know how the two of them are.” Doyoung defends himself, at least having the decency to look guilty. “One second it was all fine and then the next—”

“I tried setting him up on a date with this really hot alpha from work, and he said he wasn’t interested.” Ten completes, snickering. “And when was the last time  _ Doyoung  _ wasn’t interested in alpha—”

“Not in front of my baby!” Johnny interrupts dramatically, but Ten rolls his eyes. 

“I was going to say alpha  _ love _ , get your mind out of the gutter.” Ten rolls his eyes. “We knew then there was a guy, and it didn’t take too long to figure out it was you.”

Johnny understands; Ten and Taeyong can be a bit of unstoppable force, and Doyoung is notably weak to their insistence if only because he lacks the patience to endure how annoying they can be. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that he feels slightly robbed of his chance to break the news himself. “I was looking forward to telling everyone, though.” 

Doyoung moves the hand on Yangyang to instead reach up and tug at the lobe of Johnny’s ear, his hand lingering a little on the side of his neck in a gesture full of fondness. “You can tell Jaehyun and Jungwoo, then, and I promise that when it’s the actual baby we’ll do it together.”

Just the thought of it is an instant lift to Johnny’s mood, and he wonders if Doyoung knew that — if he’s really becoming that predictable, and if he actually cares that he is. “We better, I want to throw a party and rent one of those smoke planes to spell out  _ ‘We’re having a pup’ _ or something.”

“Yeah, no, we’re not doing that.” Doyoung laughs. “Maybe a banner, if you’re lucky.”

“We’ll talk about it.” “We won’t.” “I’ll just rent it behind your back then—”

“Alright, enough, stop exposing Yangyang to so much grossness.” Ten interrupts, trying to look like he’s genuinely disgusted but looking a little too happy in his own way at the sight. “You should probably go help out Yongie in the kitchen, Johnny, maybe it’ll soften the blow.”

The alpha groans, already dreading something he should’ve expected. “How pissed is he?”

Ten only chuckles, extending his arms to get Yangyang from Johnny; the toddler tries to cling to the alpha for a second, which is almost enough temptation for Johnny not to let him go at all, but eventually changes his mind once Ten kisses at his little chubby hand. “I wouldn’t say pissed, but he definitely has a few words to say.”

Johnny looks at Doyoung like the omega can do anything to save him, but the younger only shrugs, giving a sympathetic pat to the his shoulder. “Don’t look at me, I already heard my share of it, believe it.”

“That’s not fair at all,” Johnny whines. “Taeyong always goes easier on you than me.”

“Boohoo, poor alpha scared of a 5”9 omega.” Ten mocks. “You’ll survive. Go on, I need Doyoung to help me convince Jungwoo not to fight my homophobic aunt.”

Yangyang’s birthday is a small affair, rather surprising considering how popular the couple is, but it’s still nice and cozy with those they’re closest to. He greets a few friends on the way, people from college he hasn’t seen in a while and some of Taeyong and Ten’s family he knows from Christmas parties and birthdays, but eventually he finally makes it to the kitchen, where Taeyong seems to be rather busy fretting around with a serene Jaehyun watching it all, chewing on a muffin.

“You do realize you’ll probably have enough leftovers to last you for a week, right?” Johnny says in lieu of a greeting, slightly overwhelmed by all the food around him. “Hell,  _ I’ll  _ probably have enough for a week if I bring home leftovers.”

“Shut up, I got nervous there wouldn’t be enough food and you know what I do when I’m anxious.” Taeyong hisses, shoving a tray full of cupcakes into Johnny’s hands. “C’mon, make yourself useful and take those to the table.”

The alpha narrows his eyes at Jaehyun, who looks pretty unbothered where he’s standing. “Is Jaehyun just moral support then?”

“I’m helping!” Jaehyun defends himself, crumbles falling from his mouth. “Someone gotta eat all this food.”

“He’s not allowed near anything anymore because he dropped all my sausage rolls fifteen minutes ago.” Taeyong explains, throwing their younger friend an exasperated glare. “So now he’s keeping me company because he doesn’t wanna see Jungwoo punch Ten’s aunt."

Johnny is always suspicious Jaehyun’s clumsiness is partly a rouse to help him escape the heavy lifting, but there’s nothing he can do about it now but roll his eyes and serve the cupcakes like Taeyong told him to; seeing how frazzled the younger looks, getting further into his best friend’s bad graces isn’t on the top of Johnny’s to-do list for today. 

All the cupcakes are shaped like different animals, and Johnny wonders how long Taeyong spent on them — hours at least, though he guesses he’d consider worth it for the way all the kids pile around to grab at one, comparing animals and then immediately shoving it into their own mouths. For the next ten minutes or so, Johnny helps with plating more food and serving it, bringing the empty trays and plates over as well, until the kitchen counter is finally empty and the alpha can put both of his hands in Taeyong’s shoulders. 

“Taeyong, it’s your son's one year old birthday party. He’s only going to be one once,” He says, caring but stern. “You should be out there, with him.”

“I told him the same thing, man.” Jaehyun pipes up. “He’s all nervous because of Ten’s family but there’s absolutely nothing for them to criticize, the party looks awesome. Coolest toddler birthday party I’ve ever been to.”

“Oh yeah, been to many one year old’s parties?” Taeyong snarks at Jaehyun, who raises his arms in defense. 

“It  _ does  _ look amazing, but even if it didn’t and they left complaining about it, it wouldn’t matter.” Johnny interrupts. “Do you know why?”

Taeyong looks up at him sheepishly, looking nervous but a little embarrassed as well. “Because it’s not their birthday party. It’s Yangyang’s.”

“Atta boy.” Johnny smiles. “And my best bud seems to be having a lot of fun from what I’ve seen. Now go out there and have fun too, I’ll put Jaehyun to work and we’ll wash the dishes.”

Taeyong still looks hesitant for a second, but then there’s the noise of bright laughter that they all recognize a little too well, and he nods. “Ok, thank you. Please don’t break any of my good plates.”

“Only break the ugly ones,” Jaehyun jokes. “Got it.”

Taeyong narrows his eyes at the both of them one last time, and then turns to leave. Before Johnny can feel a little better about his chances at not getting nagged though, the omega turns around and points a finger directly at him. “I still wanna have a conversation later, don’t think I’m forgetting about it.”

Apparently, the falter to Johnny’s bright smile and the apparent nerves in his eyes are enough to satisfy Taeyong, because he finally leaves to join the rest of his son’s party. Johnny sighs the moment it’s just the two alphas in the room, and then takes the place in front of the sink before Jaehyun can even think about it. 

“What was that about?” Jaehyun questions once they get into the rhythm; Johnny washing the dishes, Jaehyun drying and putting them away. “Did you stain one of Yangyang’s sweaters again?”

“Worse.” Johnny snorts, and then hesitates, realizing this is as good a moment as any to break the news. “Actually, there’s something I should tell you as well.”

Jaehyun doesn’t look perturbed, only nods as he leans on the counter. “Shoot.”

“So,” Johnny starts, pausing to look at his friend as well. This is the first time he’s getting to share the news with someone, and the flutter to his stomach feels appropriate, as does the fact that it’s Jaehyun, too. He would never say this to Taeyong, but if things didn’t turn out the way it did, he was planning on having his other best friend be the first to know; it just seems fair, being that Jaehyun has known him and Doyoung the longest. “I’m trying to have a baby.”

Jaehyun’s reaction isn’t quite what Johnny imagined; he only looks confused. “I know, you’ve been trying for years.”

Johnny realizes that his wording might’ve not been the best, so he tries again. “No, I meant really trying, as in with an omega and everything. We’re trying to get pregnant by next month.”

_ That _ gets Jaehyun, who’s eyes widen like saucers. “Dude! Really? Oh my god.”

He (thankfully) puts the glass he was holding down before pulling Johnny into a hug, and the older feels so happy he’s afraid he might tear up again (which would be a little embarrassing around another alpha). “I’m so happy for you, Johnny. Who is this person? Do I know them?”

“Uh, yes.” Johnny laughs, a little high pitched once Jaehyun pulls away to look at him questiongly. “It’s… Doyoung?”

There’s nothing for a second, the information slowly processing. “...Doyoung? Our Doyoung?”

“Of course our Doyoung, do we know any other?” 

“You and Doyoung are together?” Jaehyun asks, bewildered. “Since when?”

“We’re not together!” Johnny hurries to explain. “We’re just having a baby together. As friends.”

“Having a baby together as friends.” Jaehyun repeats, and then after a few seconds, laughs. “Man,  _ now _ I get why Taeyong wants to talk to you.”

Despite the initial surprise, Jaehyun is pretty quick to get onboard; after some curiosity about how the idea came up and how it’s going to work in the future, the alpha was already throwing out some terrible name suggestions and offering his babysitting services. As far as Johnny knows, he and Jungwoo aren’t interested in having any pups of their own any time soon, but they love spending time with Yangyang and Johnny can’t lie that he feels a little soft at how cute it’ll be to have his friend playing with  _ his  _ baby in the future. 

Once Jaehyun knows, it’s not too long before Jungwoo is practically hanging off of Johnny’s shoulders, so excited for him it’s almost like the pup is already on the way. They try their best to keep it discreet, the situation a little too complicated for Johnny to have to explain to old classmates and his friends’ families, but it’s still fun — like another reason to celebrate that only their tight knit group knows about. 

It’s a great party, with delicious food and cake that leaves your teeth stained red, and all the kids and Yangyang seem to love it as well, which is what matters the most. Johnny doesn’t even dream of leaving when all the guests do, still well aware of the looks Taeyong has been throwing at him all night, but instead finally sits himself down at the living room carpet, watching as Yangyang and Doyoung play around with building blocks. 

Johnny didn’t get to spend as much time with the birthday boy throughout the party as he wishes, but right now as he watches the two of them play, there’s no rush to interrupt and join in. Doyoung can’t stop smiling, encouraging everytime Yangyang manages to put two blocks together by himself, laughing when the toddler destroys them and squeals excitedly. He looks so happy and at ease, and there’s so much love in the way he treats Yangie, Johnny doesn’t bother trying to fight the overwhelming rush of affection it brings him. 

He can’t wait for when it’s  _ theirs _ . 

The alpha is shortly brought out of it when Taeyong practically falls down on the couch next to him. He looks exhausted, and Johnny pats comfortingly at his friend's knee. “There, there. You survived.”

“Barely.” Taeyong groans, but he’s smiling a little — the party was clearly enjoyable for him, too. “Thankfully, Ten is taking care of all the cleanup, right babe?”

“Right.” Ten says, not particularly excited but maybe a bit relieved at seeing his husband finally sitting down. “And I’m taking Doyoung with me so you can grill Johnny in peace or something.”

“What? No, me and Yangyang are busy.” Doyoung protests. 

“You monopolized him all afternoon, I wanna play with him too.” Johnny pouts, extending his arms once Yangyang looks at him. The toddler still struggles a little with standing up, but not enough that he doesn’t run towards Johnny’s arm, giggling. 

“Traitor.” Doyoung grunts, handing Johnny the blocks. He throws Taeyong a look that can only be described as  _ warning _ . “Don’t go too hard on him, he happens to be a very important part of making a pup.”

“Damn, I feel so valued.” Johnny mocks, but Doyoung only snorts. He still touches the alpha shoulder one last time before he leaves, comforting, and Johnny quite appreciates the gesture. 

Once it’s just Johnny, Taeyong and Yangyang, the omega drops down from the couch to sit in the rug with them. They play with Yangyang quietly for a minute, before the silence starts to make Johnny nervous and he blurts out. “How upset are you?”

Taeyong doesn’t look startled by Johnny’s sudden words, only sighs. “I’m not upset, Johnny, just worried. I wanted to talk cause I want you to help me understand.”

“That’s fair.” Johnny breathes out, a little relieved but still nervous, though for another reason; he might know he’s not getting an earful anymore, but his best friend’s approval still means the world to him. “It’s a lot to explain, though. I’m sure Doyoung already told you part of it.”

Taeyong nods, looking back at Johnny from where he’s handing Yangyang new blocks to shape and lick. “He did, but I want to hear you tell me too.”

And so, Johnny does just that. From the way he and Doyoung talked about becoming parents for years, to that night at the restaurant, and then all the conversations that followed. He doesn’t bother keeping anything private, because he knows there’s no point; even if Doyoung hasn’t shared it yet, it’ll end up coming up at one point, just from the nature of their friendship and how they share their lives. Taeyong is a good listener, nodding at the appropriate moments and showing he’s paying attention even with Yangyang playing in between them, but his expression is pretty hard to read throughout. 

Once Johnny is done, Taeyong looks thoughtful for a minute, and Johnny plays with the one year old to distract himself. He knows he’s being watched, the omega’s gaze studying his expression (and probably noticing his pheromones too) attentively, but he can’t tell what Taeyong is trying to find — isn’t sure he wants to know either way. 

“I’m happy you guys talked about it, and I know you’re both taking this seriously,” Taeyong finally starts. “But having a baby is a lifelong commitment. I just want to make sure that you do know that if you do this, you and Doyoung are tied for life, in more ways than one. He’ll always be part of your life, in a huge way, and there’s no backing out of that.”

“I do know that,” Johnny says resolutely, and this is something he’s confident to say. “But Doyoung was always going to be a part of my life; he’s been my best friend my entire life, and I’m more certain about growing old with him than I could ever be with a romantic partner.” 

There’s a shadow of something in Taeyong’s eyes when Johnny says this, but it’s gone in a second. “I hate to have to bring this up because I think it sucks as well, but I just have to— Not a lot of people would be happy knowing you have a pup with another person, you know, especially omegas. I know there’s a lot of people that don’t care but you’ve always dreamed about having a family, married and with kids, so I just want to know if this is something you’re considering as well.” 

Johnny has thought about, though mostly as a fleeting thought; somehow, the thought of finding another omega and dating is the last thing going through his mind these days. He can’t very well give Taeyong that answer though, so he tries to speak as truthfully as he can. “Well, like you said, there are a lot of people that don’t care. If whoever I date in the future isn’t comfortable with it, then that just isn’t someone I want to be dating.”

When Taeyong smiles a little at his answer, it’s like a huge weight leaves Johnny’s shoulders — if this was a test, then he’s glad he passed. The omega places the building blocks on the floor and finally looks Johnny in the eyes; there’s still concern there, but overwhelmingly, there’s so much  _ care _ . 

“You know that, no matter what, I’ll support you two, right? I know it may seem like I’m nitpicking but that’s because I love you, and only want the best for you,” Taeyong starts to say, and when his voice gets tight, Johnny knows what's coming. “I have no doubt you and Doyoung will be amazing parents Johnny, and if this is something you guys really wanna do together, then I can’t wait to meet my future nephew.”

The omega wipes his tears with the back of his hand, and Johnny wishes he could hug his best friend if his lap wasn’t full of an unconcerned Yangyang, still mouthing at blocks. Taeyong’s words are more than Johnny could’ve wished for though, and they soothe a part of his heart that needed it — before today, he didn’t have his family or anyone else besides Doyoung who thought they could do this. Having Taeyong’s support makes him feel safer, trusted, and more confident in the future he’s decided for himself. 

“Thank you, Yongie.” He reaches forwards, taking the omega’s hand. His own voice sounds a little funny, emotional. “That means the most to me.”

“You deserve it, Johnny.” Taeyong says, kissing at the back of his best friend’s hand. “If anyone out there deserves this pup, it’s you.” 

And yeah, Johnny knows that if he doesn’t do something, he’ll start to cry, and if he starts to cry then Yangyang will definitely start to cry too from having an alpha and an omega so distressed around him. He gives Taeyong’s hand one last squeeze before he bends down, getting Yangyang’s attention and cooing at him. “Do you see that? See how sappy your appa is? He’s crying because he loves me  _ sooooo _ much he can’t even hold it in, you know.”

“Oh, God, shut up Johnny.” Taeyong laughs wetly, wiping at his face again. 

“It’s alright, because I love your appa just as much. That’s why I’m your uncle, because he’s a brother to me.” 

Johnny risks a glance at the omega, who’s looking down at him with huge, wet puppy eyes. “You’re going to make me cry  _ again. _ ”

“Who's crying?” Ten asks as he walks in the living room, Doyoung in his toe, finally done with the cleanup as they’ve been here talking for over an hour. “And why is it not Johnny? I trusted you, babe.”

“Taeyong is too soft to make me cry.” Johnny smiles. 

“Oh, is that why you sound like you’re about to cry too?” Doyoung teases, sitting down at his side. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I never cry.” Johnny says, faux seriousness. Doyoung only rolls his eyes, stealing Yangyang from the alpha’s lap. 

“Yeah, yeah, and the other night where you called me after looking at bedroom's wallpapers was just  _ something in your eye _ —”

“Stop exposing me!” Johnny whines. “I called you in  _ confidence _ .”

Doyoung only grins, victorious, but the way he comes closer so that Yangyang is practically in both of their laps seems like a truce. Johnny feels immediately more comfortable, having become quite attuned to Doyoung’s scent over the years, and one of his arms leans back over the younger’s back almost automatically. 

Doyoung looks at him and smiles, almost like he didn’t notice the gesture, and there’s a simplicity to explain all of Johnny’s complex feelings. 

He’s happy. Things will be alright.

For all the talking Johnny and Doyoung do, the actual  _ making the baby  _ part of their arrangement somehow slips through the gaps. 

To be fair, they did talk about it very early on. It was a joint decision that at least at first, they would try it outside of Doyoung’s heat — even if that decreases the chances of pregnancy by a lot, they’re not looking forward to overcomplicating things. Knotting during a heat might give them over 80% of chance for pregnancy, but neither of them are prepared to jump into something so intimate and intense with each other. 

Those conversations, however, don’t account for a lot of the  _ other _ details in the situation, and realization only seems to befall Johnny once they inch closer and closer to the scheduled date. They were both in a bit of a rush to start as soon as possible, a mix of nerves and excitement, but in the nights leading up to it Johnny can’t help but start growing nervous every time he pictures it: he’s afraid he won’t know how to act, how to treat Doyoung, how to make the experience at least comfortable despite the awkwardness.    
  
He’s too embarrassed to bring it up with Doyoung, or anyone else for that matter, so he’s unsure if he’s supposed to feel relieved or even more apprehensive at how the omega looks just as hesitant as he walks into his apartment when the set evening comes. Doyoung is still wearing his outfit from the office, formal and sleek, and after general pleasantries and some small talk about the traffic, there’s a thick silence that stays for just a beat too long; enough to bring a shiver of discomfort to Johnny’s spine. 

Doyoung is no better, shuffling on his feet before piping up a little too suddenly. “I’m just going to, uh, shower first. If that’s alright.”

Johnny feels the blood rush to his neck, trying his best to wipe his mind clean of any imagination of what Doyoung’s shower might involve considering their plans. “Yeah, of course. You know where the bathroom is, just use anything in there that you want.”

Doyoung nods, an awkward tilt to his pips, and then he’s scurrying off to the bathroom carrying his overnight bag with him. Johnny breathes out heavily once the omega is gone, not solely due to the uncomfortable interaction; when he leaves, Doyoung takes with him the almost suffocating scent of anxiety he was putting out without even realizing.    


As the shower starts running, Johnny busies himself with meaningless tasks to keep moving. He makes sure his bed is looking nice (even though Doyoung has certainly seen it at much more deplorable states), prepares some towels to make the cleanup easier, and even checks the expiration date on his lube (which he’s not even sure they’ll have to use, but you know, better be safe than sorry). 

Then, he sits on his bed and waits, awkwardly looking at the wall and trying to keep himself  _ chill _ . He can smell Doyoung leaving the shower from two rooms away, the sweet and citrus smell of orange and caramel that he’s come to associate so heavily with the omega — though right now, so much stronger than he’s ever noticed before. When Doyoung comes into the view, Johnny has to stop himself from choking on air lest he makes things even more awkward; it’s hard to though, when the younger is only wearing an oversized shirt Johnny bought him years ago, and a snug pair of boxers. 

Doyoung still looks nervous, hovering by the door for a moment before walking in and closing it softly behind him. It makes the scent even more overpowering now, and Johnny realizes that the omega’s body is probably preparing itself for what it knows it’s about to come, releasing pheromones to attract the alpha.

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” He asks, trying not to let the silence linger for too long again. “You’re in control here, just tell me what to do.”

Doyoung is pointedly not looking Johnny in the eyes, but he nods. “On the bed, for sure. We should try on fours, I read that’s the best position for conceiving.”

Johnny’s face is going red, but he can’t blame himself; his best friend is talking about getting  _ on fours _ . For  _ him _ . “Isn’t that going to be uncomfortable for you? I don’t know how long it’s going to take until I, uh, finish.”

It’s a relief that Doyoung is at least at enough ease to smirk lightly at the comment, even though Johnny didn’t mean it  _ that _ way. “I’ll let you know if it gets too much, don’t worry.”

Johnny hovers by the bed as he watches Doyoung climb in and get comfortable. He sets a pillow near the top of the bed, and without much ceremony, tugs at his own underwear and places it to the side. Before Johnny can process the fact that Doyoung is now half naked on his bed, the omega is turning around and getting into position: ass up, face down, legs just the slightest bit spread to make it more comfortable for his back. 

The alpha inhales deeply, trying to pointlessly stop the way his wolf is stirring at the sight in front of him. He feels nearly guilty for the way arousal is very quickly pumping him hard, even though it’s nothing but a natural reaction and expected of the situation — he can’t get Doyoung pregnant if he doesn’t come after all. Still, it feels nearly  _ dirty _ to see Doyoung’s plush ass and think of how inviting it is for his hands, or watch the way his already slick hole (that he definitely prepared in Johnny’s shower) is twitching just the slightest at the cold air. 

This is his best friend, who he grew up and at one point shared boogers with. Even if Johnny knew what was going to happen, this is the moment he realizes how much more it’s all going to be; there was no way he could’ve prepared for the combination of desire and shame that makes his movements stilled and nervous, awkwardly tugging his own sweatpants and underwear off before he gets the chance to back out of it. 

Doyoung is quiet, but when Johnny pays a little attention he can that he’s still nervous, and thankfully a little aroused as well. Nothing unexpected, but it soothes a few of Johnny’s nerves and makes it easier for him to climb in the bed as well, kneeling himself behind Doyoung. He debates for a second on whether or not he should remove his shirt, but eventually decides he’ll feel a little embarrassed at being the only one fully naked, so he leaves it on along with his socks. 

Johnny clears his throat. “I’m just going to make sure you’re ready, alright? I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Doyoung shifts sligthly on the bed, and his voice sounds muffled by his arms when he speaks. “I already prepped in the shower, Johnny.”

“I can see that, but it can’t hurt to be sure.” Johnny explains, and fights the jackass alpha urge to make a comment on his own size. “Please tell me if it feels uncomfortable, ‘kay?”

“‘kay” Doyoung mumbles back, and that's the cue for Johnny to lean over and get the lube from the nightstand. 

He tries not to get too into his own head as he slicks his fingers, and instead focuses on the task he’s done plenty of times before. His free hand holds onto Doyoung’s thigh to make him stay still, the first time they touch, but there’s no time to think about it when he’s already thrusting a single digit inside, marvelling at how easily it goes in with no resistance. He moves it around a little, pulling it back out and in a few times just to make sure, and then he’s already adding the second one, which goes in almost as easily as the first. 

Doyoung doesn't say anything, but Johnny notices the way his breathing is getting heavier. He doesn’t want to prolong this any more than necessary, so the alpha is quick and efficient about it: he scissors his fingers, tries to bend it enough so that the walls are nice and lax, and then barely stops himself from grunting when Doyoung’s hole starts getting more and more wet, sweet smelling slick being pumped out to try and prepare for what’s to come.

At one point, Johnny’s fingers must brush by Doyoung’s prostate, because the way the omega tenses is immediate. Johnny hears the first noise of the night, a cut off and muffled whimper, and he’s not sure if he wants to cry or run; if this was any other situation, he’d search for it again, make this feel  _ nice  _ for the omega laying in front of him, but he can’t. It’d make things awkward if he suddenly began getting Doyoung off when that’s not the goal for tonight, so he doesn’t. 

He pulls away soon after that, wiping his slick wet fingers on the bedsheet and going slightly dizzy at how strong their scents are mingling now. His cock is already fully hard, but he still gives himself a few lazy tugs to take the edge off, before he’s standing straight on his knees so that he’s lined up with Doyoung’s hole. 

“I’m going in now, is that ok?” Johnny asks, and his voice sounds rough from being so tense. 

“Yeah. Just do it, Johnny, I’m not going to break.” Doyoung says, a little impatient and probably eager to just get it done. 

Johnny sighs, and doesn’t make a big deal of lining himself up even if the sight of his bulbous head against Doyoung’s winking hole is certainly something that’ll stay ingrained on his mind for a long time. He thrusts in slowly, despite Doyoung’s hole being more than ready to receive him, until he's fully inside of his best friend. 

Doyoung feels amazing, and that’s a thought that Johnny can’t stop before it takes over his mind. His walls are warm and snug against him, but not so tight that it’s uncomfortable for either of them, wet with slick that makes the slide in so satisfying. Doyoung is still quiet, but thankfully not eerily so; his breathing is a little short, and whenever Johnny shifts the slighted bit he lets out these little breathy sounds he’s definitely trying to hide, and Johnny is kind enough not to point out. 

Johnny waits for a sign that he can continue, and when Doyoung suddenly thrust himself back the slightest bit the alpha takes it as what it is. He starts moving then, long and firm thrusts that aren’t too rough or too soft, just enough. Johnny is usually quite vocal in bed, but tonight he closes his eyes and tries not too be too noisy; instead, he focuses on how good it feels, how long it’s been since he’s fucked an omega, how Doyoung’s walls feel around him. 

His arms lay by his side, itching with the need to grab onto Doyoung’s waist, but he’s too nervous to do so. His pace slows down and speeds up a few times, the room quiet besides the wet noise from Doyoung’s slick as he moves in and out, and as Johnny starts feeling himself closer, he wonders if this is in any way satisfying for Doyoung as well. He hopes it is, as he’d feel awful to have been the only one to come — both because Doyoung deserves better and because it’d be a blow to his pride as well. 

His cock keeps getting thicker at the base, knot swelling up fast, and Doyoung can probably feel as it tugs at his rim on the way in and out. Johnny slows down a little to pay better attention to the omega, and it’s a relief to smell the way Doyoung’s pheromones are thick with pleasure, so Johnny knows he’s not doing  _ too  _ bad. 

“I’m going to —  _ shit _ , come soon.” Johnny finally groans, being interrupted by the way his knot just throbbed so good. 

Doyoung doesn’t say anything for a second, and Johnny is about to slow down and ask if he’s ok before the omega moves his head, so that his mouth is no longer muffled by his arms. It’s the first time Johnny sees his face since they started, though it’s just his side profile, but it’s certainly a sight to watch Doyoung’s red flushed cheeks and swollen bitten lips. “Do it.”

There’s a deep grunt that comes from Johnny’s chest and that he can’t bother to stop, and for just a few seconds, he’s every bit quintessential alpha as his thrusts get quick and deep, trying to chase himself to orgasm as quickly as possible. His knot is already nearly the size of a fist when he finally forces it in, and it’s Doyoung’s choked out whimper that gets Johnny to finally come inside. 

He keeps coming for minutes on end, backed up from how long it’s been since he’s knotted someone, and the alpha is too dizzy with pleasure to stop himself from grinding his knot to Doyoung’s walls even though he probably shouldn’t. Doyoung doesn’t seem bothered though, not with the way his back tenses so tight for a second and then his entire body relaxes, enough that Johnny has to rush to hold him from falling limply on the bed. 

“Did you just—” Johnny asks, mind still catching up. 

“Yeah.” Doyoung answers quickly, a little small. 

Johnny doesn’t want him to feel embarrassed, but when he opens his mouth to say something all his cum dumb brain can think is, “Nice.”

Doyoung snorts a laugh at that, and it makes Johnny feel better, less tense. They try to maneuver themselves into a more comfortable position until Johnny’s knot comes down, and the room is once again silent — Doyoung is already drifting off, and Johnny’s is still too overwhelmed and out of it to trust himself not to say anything that’ll make the situation even more awkward. 

Doyoung is completely out by the time Johnny’s knot is small enough to pull out, so Johnny softly touches his shoulder to wake him up. “Doie, you gotta clean up and have dinner.”

Doyoung only grunts a little. “Nap, first. Dinner, later.”

Johnny chuckles a little at the cuteness. “That’s alright, but I at least have to change these sheets and clean you a little bit. Is that alright?”

Doyoung only nods, set in going back to sleep, so Johnny tries to pull out as slowly as he can as not to make it too uncomfortable. He then takes the damp towels he prepared and starts slowly cleaning off Doyoung’s slick wet thighs, and the bit of come that is dripping out of his hole — a true testament to how much Johnny came. 

He has to roll Doyoung around in order to pull off the sheets, and then decides it doesn’t hurt to let him sleep directly on the mattress for an hour or so. He walks out of the room, turning off the light on the way, and gets one last look at Doyoung’s sleeping form. 

All in all, it was a successful night; they did what they set out to do, no one got hurt, and there’s a good chance Johnny just conceived his future pup — a weird thought to have, but an exciting one. Still, as he showers and cooks a light dinner for himself and Doyoung, he can’t help but still feel a little weird about it; it’s not that he  _ expected _ anything, but the impersonal coldness of it just didn’t feel right. 

He can’t help but really hope it works, because the thought of it doing it again and again starts to fill his stomach with something just the slightest bitter. 

Doyoung doesn’t get pregnant. 

It’s silly to think he would’ve after a single try, but Johnny still feels disappointed when Doyoung calls a week later with the news. He can tell the omega is thinking the same, but he’s certainly a lot better at masking it; Johnny is thankful, because in a way, having Doyoung’s pragmatic way of finding a new date and not dwelling on it makes him feel a bit better about it. 

Still, it doesn’t change the fact that in the following weekend, they’ll have to try again, and that’s somehow even  _ more _ daunting than doing it the first time. Even though there wasn’t any lingering awkwardness from their first attempt, Johnny still feels weird about it — all in all, he’s pretty certain that it wasn’t the ideal experience for either of them. Whenever they hang out together, even after that, it’s always easy and comfortable; they’re best friends after all. It doesn’t feel right to have those moments be so unlike what they are together. 

Three days before the weekend, he’s beggining to feel really restless; the thought of repeating that atmosphere of awkwardness for numerous occasions until they make this baby doesn’t sit right with him, and frankly, he’s afraid it’ll eventually affect their friendship as well. So, against all of his good judgement, Johnny invites Jaehyun and Ten for lunch and decides any advice is better than no advice at all. 

“So, I need your help.” He brings it up once they’re already halfway through their meal. Jaehyun perks up with half a chicken wing inside his mouth, but Ten looks like he was expecting it. “With uh, my  _ situation  _ with Doyoung.”

“Do you want the birds and bees?” Ten coos, mocking. 

Johnny throws a fry at him. “Shut up, I’m seriously sweating about this. Did Doyoung say anything about how it went, our first time?”

“Not with details, because he’s boring.” Ten huffs. “But he did say it was a bit stiff.”

Having the words said out loud to him is a lot bigger of a blow to Johnny’s pride than he would’ve thought, even if deep down he obviously knew — it’s just one thing for  _ him _ to think and another to know  _ Doyoung _ has been definitely thinking them too. “That’s one way to put it, I guess.”

“Well, since no one tells me  _ shit _ ,” Jaehyun interrupts, licking his fingers. “Can someone explain what happened?”

Johnny swears them both to secrecy, and then relays what happened that night. He doesn’t want to expose Doyoung’s privacy, of course, so he makes sure to leave out any compromising details that aren’t about himself; still, it’s enough that they get the gist of how it all went down. The reactions are more or less what he expected, too: both of them stare at Johnny with barely concealed disappointment and exasperation. 

“So you’re telling me you guys didn’t even  _ kiss _ ?” Ten asks, and then makes a pained noise when Johnny is silent. “You’re such disappointments. Seriously, just get over yourselves.”

“Exactly, man. You’ve both known each other since you were what? Five? So why are you acting like he’s just a random omega that happens to be having your baby?” 

“That’s not how I’m acting, you know Doyoung is more than that.” Johnny frowns, defensive. “But I didn’t want to cross any boundaries and make him uncomfortable. We’re trying for a baby, not having sex.”

“Newsflash, dumbass: the way to make a baby is through sex. What you guys did was sex, it just happened to be  _ bad  _ sex.” Ten huffs, rolling his eyes. “If you’re already doing it, might as well do it right and make it good for the both of you.”

Jaehyun laughs at Ten’s outburst, but talks to Johnny with more patience. “Listen, you guys want to raise a kid together, right? Think of how much communication that will require. So, start practicing it by talking to Doyoung and asking what  _ he _ wants, and then figure out a way you can make this thing better for both of you, dude.”

Johnny nods, thoughtful, and then chews on his fries. He knows they’re both right, but it doesn’t make it less awkward to think of bringing it up. Ten seems to read his mind, because the younger reaches across the table to rub a thumb in the creases of his best friend’s forehead. “Stop overthinking this, Johnny. It doesn’t have to be complicated if you don’t make it so, alright?"

Johnny sits on this advice for a few days, and by the time he’s walking into Doyoung’s apartment the following Saturday, he’s already talked himself into saying something. They were right: Doyoung is the single most comfortable person Johnny has in his life, if only because they’ve been through every single embarrassing phase of their lives together, and it’s just silly to let something like this get in the way of such an important moment. 

“I showered ahead this time,” Doyoung says once Johnny has taken off his shoes and they’ve gotten the greetings out of the way. “And I was thinking maybe we could order in from that thai place afterwards? I’m really craving some Tom Yum Goong.”

“Is this a preview for when you get actual cravings?” Johnny asks, amused. 

“Well, Taeyong used to eat watermelon dipped into barbecue sauce when he was pregnant with Yangyang, so I think you’ll be dealing with a lot worse than delicious seafood soup.” Doyoung snorts. 

The younger is already leading towards the bedroom before Johnny can get any word out about what he planned to say, and it seems like the omega might be trying in his own way to make it less awkward by at least dealing with it in a more casual manner. It’s an improvement, especially when Doyoung closes the door behind them and doesn’t look like he’s about to flee, but the way he still doesn’t properly look at Johnny as he fusses over his bedspread and the bottle of lube on the comforter isn’t ideal in any way. 

It’s all moving too fast, and Johnny only gets the courage to say something when Doyoung is already climbing onto the mattress, and he realizes it’ll be too late to speak properly in just a minute. “Hey, Doie, can we just talk for a second before…?”

Doyoung stops for a second, looking back at Johnny like a deer in headlights. The alpha only smiles at him, tries to make clear that this isn’t necessarily a  _ bad _ conversation, and Doyoung relaxes a little, enough so that he sits down on the bed properly, Johnny taking the spot next to him. “Sure, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just...” Johnny tries to form the words in his mind. “I don’t know about you, but for me, after last time it just didn’t feel… right. I was wondering if maybe it was alright with you if we took slower, and like, less… awkward?”

Doyoung laughs shortly at that, and there’s a tension that bleeds out from his shoulder and shows the alpha that he’s relieved to have it brought up, too. “I know… I think we were too worried about making things weird, so we made it weird.”

“Exactly.” Johnny chuckles, glancing sideways at his best friend. “I didn’t want to cross any boundaries with you so I just thought I should ask this time. Is it ok if I… touch you? And kiss you, that stuff.” 

Johnny feels fourteen talking to his first omega girlfriend when the words heat up his own face, but he’s at least glad he’s not alone when Doyoung lets out a flustered laugh that the older knows very well. “Yeah… yeah, I think I’d like that.”

There’s a new set of nerves that build up at the base of Johnny’s stomach, but he reminds himself of his friends’ advice and tries not to overthink it. He focuses on what he knows, turning around properly so that he’s facing Doyoung on the bed, and then takes a second to gaze at the omega in front of him: gorgeous, with blushing skin, bright round eyes and lips parting softly in anticipation. 

His hand is confident as he cups Doyoung’s cheek, and the younger doesn’t startle at the intimate gesture, only swallows visibly. Johnny leans forward, as slowly as he can as to give Doyoung any chance to back away if he so wants, but the omega doesn’t — they hover over each other, so close he can feels Doyoung’s breath on his lips. 

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Johnny announces, and then giggles at how dumb he sounds. It’s alright though, because he’s nervous and about to kiss his best friend for the first time. 

Doyoung giggles too, the sound always so lovely to Johnny’s ears, and the both of them look so silly as they laugh against each other’s mouths. It’s the omega who ends up closing the distance, lips meeting awkwardly at first but then fitting perfectly when Johnny takes Doyoung’s soft and plush bottom lip in between his own. 

It’s tentative, a little nervous as they try to get a feel for each other. Johnny’s hand is still on Doyoung’s face, and he takes the small leverage to guide the omega to lean back a little, so that the angle is a bit better for the moment his tongue swipes hesitantly over his lip. Doyoung only hesitates for a second, enough that Johnny almost debates pulling away, but then his lips part and his body melts the moment Johnny’s tongue is in his mouth, kissing him slowly and softly but still deeply. 

Johnny has kissed many people before, but this is different. Doyoung touches at the alpha’s thigh, a strong grip digging at Johnny’s muscle, but it’s the small breathless noises at the back of his throat that really rile at Johnny’s wolf — there’s a deep desire for him not only to impress but to take care of the man in front of him properly, and not just because he’s an omega. Mostly, it’s because this is  _ Doyoung _ , who he cares for deeply and deserves only the best. 

Johnny tilts both of them forwards until Doyoung has his back against the mattress, but because their legs are still partly hanging off the bed, it’s not much of a comfortable position. The omega pulls away then, and the hands previously on Johnny’s thigh inch up so that he’s tugging at the older’s shirt. “Off?”

Johnny nods, leaning back so that he can start undressing properly. Doyoung takes the break to drag himself up on the bed, laying against the pillows and leaning on his elbows to watch Johnny. The alpha smiles, pulling down his sweatpants. “Am I the only one undressing?”

Doyoung shrugs, pulling off his shirt in less than a second and then throwing it away. He makes no move to take his underwear off, but Johnny doesn’t comment; the alpha pulls off his own and gets on the bed again, crawling towards Doyoung until he has no option but to fall back and have the alpha hovering above him. Johnny takes his own request of going slow seriously as he kisses at Doyoung’s shoulders, inch by inch until he’s moving downwards to his collarbones, nosing softly at his neck just to go dizzy at the delicious orange scent when Doyoung begins to squirm, keening a little at the soft touches before he’s grabbing Johnny’s face and bringing him in for another kiss. 

They make out for a while, and there’s no rush to get to the next part, just hands touching each other and enjoying the moment. Things start to heat up when Johnny lets his hips grind down, touching their bulges softly — his naked cock against the friction of Doyoung’s cotton underwear. The room is getting hotter, air thick with both of their pheromones lingering, and it’s not helping the way they’re both getting riled up. Doyoung keeps making these tiny sounds at the back of his throat, like they’re being choked out of him, and Johnny wants nothing more than to lean down and whisper in his ear that he can be loud, that he can let the alpha know he’s feeling good.

Doyoung starts to get impatient with the pace eventually, and he’s the one pushing Johnny off of his neck for a second, just so that he can turn himself around. The alpha laughs, voice low and a little rough after being so thoroughly kissed for so long, but then Johnny places a heavy hand on Doyoung’s hips and grounds him with his back to the mattress. “No,” He nearly growls against Doyoung’s skin, mouthing at his scent gland. “I want you like this this time.”

He can’t tell if it’s his words or the general nature of what they’re doing, but Doyoung’s face is burning hot when Johnny pulls away to gaze down at him. He’s not sure how he looks, but he can guess his expression is nothing short of predatorial when Doyoung squirms under his face, biting viciously at his own bottom lip. Johnny leans back on the heels of his feet to get a better view of the image the omega makes so openly sprawled out for him, and it’s perfection. As he takes his time running his hands through’s Doyoung’s body, he tries to ingrain every little detail into his mind — in the off chance that they never do this again, he wants to remember. 

When he finally pulls the omega's underwear off, his breath hitches as he hears the dirty, wet sound of the fabric sticking to Doyoung’s skin, so drenched in slick there’s a spot on the sheets right under his ass. The omega did leak a lot last time, but nowhere near like this; the knowledge that  _ he _ made Doyoung feel this good is more satisfying than the alpha could’ve explained.

“Jesus, you’re so wet this time around, huh?” Johnny teases lightly, throwing Doyoung’s underwear behind him and swiping a finger through the mess, just to watch as it sticks. It smells so good too, like Doyoung’s scent but a lot more intense. 

(Johnny kind of wants to taste it, but he’s not sure how Doyoung would react to that.  _ Maybe another time _ , he thinks.)

Doyoung laughs a little, teasing back sharply. “You’re a lot better at this this time.” 

“Oh, really?” Johnny narrows his eyes playfully, smiling tilting into a smirk. His hands run down Doyoung’s long legs, before he grips at under his thighs and starts bringing them up, until they’re hanging on his shoulders and his hole is exposed. “Didn’t you come untouched right on my knot last time?”

Doyoung attempts to shrug, but it’s more than obvious from his expression that he’s a lot more affected by all of this than he wants to show. “It’s about the journey and not the destination, isn’t it?”

The insinuation was intended as nothing more than some lighthearted banter they’re used to, but the situation they’re in makes it so that it rubs somewhere in Johnny’s alpha, burning his desire to do  _ better _ . His scent must spike, because Doyoung is suddenly looking at him with wide eyes, and Johnny doesn’t waste any time playing around before his fingers start rubbing at the younger’s rim, so firmly that the tip slips in every other moment, taking restrained gasps from Doyoung every time. 

He’s so wet this time around there is absolutely no need for Johnny to use any lube, so he doesn’t — instead, all there are is his thick fingers pumping into Doyoung mercilessly, excess slick dripping between the omega’s thighs and down Johnny’s hand, until it’s all drowning out every other scent in the bedroom. He’s a lot less gentle this time too, the easy give to Doyoung’s walls something he remembers well from last time, but if anything the omega seems to really appreciate how fast his hand is moving and the sharpness of his thrusts, if the way he’s whimpering out in between his breath is any indication. 

Johnny’s mind is foggy with desire to make Doyoung feel good, and he watches every small expression the younger makes with rapt attention. The omega doesn’t notice it, too distracted by taking Johnny’s fingers and with eyes pressed close at the sensations, but when Johnny unadervetly rubs against that spot inside of his, Doyoung’s eyes snap open and his thighs tense at Johnny’s shoulders. He doesn’t make any noise, only lets his lips part open, but Johnny doesn’t avoid it this time: he tilts his fingers to rub directly on Doyoung’s prostate, and goes breathless at how beautiful it is to see his entire body twist and tense, until Doyoung is kicking his legs like he’s trying to move away from Johnny’s fingers. 

“Too much?” Johnny asks, slowing himself down. His own cock is painfully hard by now, a faint dull ache at the base of it where his knot is, and Johnny feels himself go breathless like he’s the one being touched. 

Doyoung is still taking deep breaths, but he doesn’t wait before shaking his head and looking properly at Johnny. “Just— get on with it.”

Johnny chuckles at the bluntness, pulling off his fingers easily; the slide is so wet it’s almost like there’s no friction at all. “As you wish.”

Johnny doesn’t want to have Doyoung complaining about sharp pain in his back all day tomorrow, so instead of keeping their position, he brings the omega’s legs down so they’re hugging his waist instead. Johnny leans down over him, and as he lines himself up and uses the excess slick in his hand to coat his cock, they’re pressed up a lot closer. Doyoung is looking up at him, but his gaze isn’t completely focused; Johnny can’t resist dipping down for a wet kiss at the same time he thrusts himself forward, only taking a few moments before he’s completely inside. 

They catch their breath against each other’s mouths, and Johnny has to close his eyes at how heavenly this feels — it’s even better than last time, with Doyoung’s mouth so close to his and his scent so overpowering. It’s the best type of torture, waiting for the omega’s sign to move, but Johnny enjoys the way Doyoung’s walls fit so snugly around him, almost like his cock belongs there. 

Doyoung takes longer this time, and when it’s been a second and he hasn’t opened his eyes yet, Johnny leans only an inch away to ask. “Are you cool?”

Doyoung smiles at “cool” before he even opens his eyes, but he doesn’t tease the alpha, only nods and looks up at him. “Yeah, just— slowly at first. You’re really big.”

Johnny’s alpha  _ purrs _ at the compliments, and it shows at the dumbstruck smile that spreads his face. Doyoung notices it immediately, groaning and rolling his eyes. “God, really? Why are alphas all the same?”

“Hey, don’t mention other alphas when I’m knot deep inside of you.” Johnny protests, hips moving in short thrusts. “And besides, what’s wrong with being happy to hear I’m filling you up good?”

Doyoung is about to say something back when his words get choked out by a drawn out moan that sounds almost like a mewl of pleasure. It’s the loudest he’s been all night, right as Johnny starts to build a  rhythm  to his hips, and it only further riles the alpha to get more of those out of his best friend. The pace of his thrusts increases slowly, just like Doyoung asked, but he goes as deep as he can everytime, and it doesn’t take too long before the omega is the one moving his hips back, a sign for Johnny to start going faster. Eventually, he finds the speed that seems perfect for both of them: not too fast that they come too soon, but not too slow that he heat simmers out — just enough that Doyoung feels every inch of Johnny’s alpha cock splitting him up, and for Johnny to take in every clench and flutter of Doyoung’s walls. 

Johnny won’t stop watching Doyoung, moving until he can find the position that truly unravels the omega under him. Unlike last time, where they were in a rush to get to the knotting as soon as possible, Johnny gets to take full advantage of his alpha endurance now — he doesn’t let up even though they’ve been at it for a while, and Doyoung’s feet keep pressing at the low of his back the closer he gets to his orgasm. 

When Johnny pulls away to sit back again, Doyoung’s legs are so tight around him he practically drags the younger down the bed a few inches. He slows himself down to a stop for a second, and then stares down a Doyoung; he’s never thought he’d feel so turned on by seeing his best friend like this, flushed and wet under him, but right now as Johnny starts grinding his cock so deep inside the omega, it’s like they’re becoming one. He wonders for a second if he’s allowed to love this so much — it seems to good to be true, in more ways than one. 

There’s no time to dwell on it though, not when Doyoung breathes out a plea “ _ faster _ ”, bringing all of Johnny’s attention back to him. The alpha takes the word as his cue to grab onto Doyoung’s waste, only salivating a little at how big his hands look spamming across Doyoung’s waist, and then in a single display of alpha strength, pulls him in so that he’s fucking Doyoung on his cock. 

Doyoung cries out, a whimper straight out of a porn movie as it edges into desperation, and Johnny is practically growling as he tugs Doyoung on his dick like it’s  _ nothing _ , manhandling him so easily it’s like Doyoung is barely more than a warm hole for Johnny to fuck into. The omega  _ loves  _ it, perhaps more than anything else they’ve done tonight — his dick keeps spurring out precome on his naval, and he’s moaning out into the room like there’s no one else to hear him, like he wasn’t biting his tongue to be quiet last time. 

The ache at the base of Johnny’s dick keeps getting more and more overwhelming, and he nearly loses himself for a second watching the way his growing knot goes in and out of Doyoung. Eventually the speed he moves Doyoung is no longer enough, so Johnny leans himself forward and starts fucking into Doyoung with renewed determination. His tempo is merciless, the sounds of their skin slapping against each other so depraved, but he can’t stop himself now that both of them are so close. Doyoung keeps breathing out chants of “ _ yes, just like that, fuck, yes _ ” and Johnny has never felt more desperate to make someone feel good than he does right now. He tries to hold back on his knot, instead focusing on finding the right angle to brush against Doyoung’s prostate every time he slams himself inside, and it’s a matter of minutes before the omega’s breath shortens and his back arches forward, knocking their chests together as Doyoung comes and makes a mess of pearl white cum in both of them. 

He made Doyoung come untouched again, and the sight of it is too much for Johnny to hold back the way his hips start snapping forward so fast, Doyoung won’t stop crying from the overstimulation dragging out his own orgasm. When Johnny finally knots, deep inside of the omega, it’s like he loses his sight for a second; his entire body falls forward, dizzy and overwhelmed by the best orgasm he’s had in years — or maybe ever. 

They catch their breath together, Johnny still laying over Doyoung, though he’s trying his best not to completely crush the omega under him. It’s quiet, but so much more comfortable than last time; it’s perfectly nice, to just let themselves be suspended in the afterglow of such intense sex. After a few minutes, Johnny feels long fingers carding through his hair, a comforting gesture Doyoung’s done to him a million times before; he doesn’t know if the younger is even fully aware of what he’s doing, but Johnny leans into anyway, sighing. 

They keep their position for a while, Johnny’s face buried right at the dip of Doyoung’s neck, until the omega under him begins to shake in light chuckles. Johnny pulls back to look at him, but Doyoung only shakes his head, laughing more openly this time, and yeah, Johnny gets it. He laughs along as well, both of them tired and a little dumbfounded at how everything unfolded, but ultimately happy. 

“Better?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer. 

“Yeah,” Doyoung replies, looking back at him with one of those wide smiles Johnny treasures. “Perfect.” 

Their pup, apparently, is dead set in taking their time. 

The next time Doyoung takes a pregnancy test, it comes back negative. So, they try again. And again,  _ and again _ , until Johnny and Doyoung are fucking so often buying tests everytime becomes a waste of money. They sleep together when they want to, and Doyoung pees on a stick every two weeks before they wait with anticipation on the bathroom floor for yet another single line. 

Two months go by, and nothing. 

It’s disappointing, but they’re trying to take it day by day. Every now or then one of them will get in their own head about it, but one of the nice things about doing this with you best friend is that they’re good at reassuring each other — that they have time, and that even if their pup isn’t here right now, they’re at least having fun. 

“Fun”, at this point, is almost an understatement; Johnny and Doyoung have come a long way since their first time in Johnny’s apartament. There’s some things about having his best friend like this that have started to feel so natural to Johnny, it’s weird to think of a time he didn’t know how to take Doyoung apart, or his hand didn’t fit perfectly around his waist. If at first they were both worried about how this could change their dynamics, it’s a relief to know that what matters is still the same: they’re best friends above everything. It’s just that now, there’s a new and more intimate part of that — it’s new and sometimes it can be fragile, but it feels  _ right _ , like another huge piece in the puzzle of their lifelong relationship. 

All in all, what  _ does _ change, happens so slowly and progressively it fits into their routine like small tilts in the axis that they get used to before even properly noticing. There’s physical stuff, like bruises on Johnny's neck and the many changes of clothes he keeps at Doyoung’s apartament, and then there’s some more sutil things, like the way they seem to naturally gravitate towards each other when they’re out together. 

Johnny likes to think he’s good of keeping note of them, for selfish reasons or not. That’s why it’s so hard to believe he let something as huge as this pass right under his nose. 

“Hey Yong, what’s up?” He asks as soon as he picks up the phone, balancing it precariously between his ear and shoulder. “I’m getting lunch now, so I think it’s a little noisy.”

“That’s alright, I can hear you.” Taeyong says lightly. “Isn’t it a little late for you to be taking a lunch break?”

Johnny makes a non-committal noise. “You know how it is. It’s been sort of crazy in the office today so this is the only time I could squeeze an hour to myself.”

“Everything alright?” Taeyong asks. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s getting solved as we speak, I hope.” Johnny brushes it off, not in the mood to talk about work. “So, any reason you called? Does Yangyang want to speak with me?”

“Yangyang always wants to speak with you, which is why I’m having this call in the bedroom.” Taeyong scoffs, and Johnny beams by himself at the validation from his baby. “Just, you know, Doyoung just came over for lunch.”

Johnny hesitates visibly as he sits down by himself at one of the tables. He’s known Taeyong long enough to understand that the younger would never call him in the middle of the day to talk about Doyoung unless the conversation was actually about  _ Johnny _ . This call, which initially seemed like nothing more than an innocent catch up between friends, is starting to look a lot more like bait Johnny is about to bite into. 

“Hm?” He hums, sipping at his juice. “That’s nice.”

“It was, I even cooked his favorite.” Taeyong agrees. “But have you noticed anything different about Doyoung lately?”

Johnny takes a bite out of his sandwich to stall, and tries to quickly search his mind for anything that may have brought on this ambush. “I don’t think so? Should I?”

Taeyong huffs. “Yes, you should. There’s been something bugging me for weeks about Doyoung’s scent, and I couldn’t figure out what it was— I even asked if he was pregnant, because you know omegas can feel that sometimes.”

Johnny can see the red flag being waved around frantically in front of him, a blatant warning of  _ danger ahead _ . “Did you figure out what it was?”

“I did, finally. He smells weird because he smells like  _ you _ , dumbfuck.”

Johnny is not proud of the way he chokes on his own food, coughing loudly and attracting the attention of other patrons around them. Taeyong waits patiently for him to recover, but Johnny’s mind is still trying to process this information properly and the omega doesn’t sound very pleased by his quite intelligent “Uh…”

“So, nothing to say for yourself?” Taeyong asks, now full on the offensive. “Why are you  _ scenting _ Doyoung, and why the hell is he  _ letting  _ you?” 

“I— Taeyong, I didn’t even realize I was doing it, I swear.” Johnny’s mind catches up enough to try and defend himself. “He’s just always at my place and wearing my clothes and with everything, I don’t know, I think it was subconscious? Maybe he doesn’t even realize it either.”

“Oh, he does.” Taeyong deapans, and Johnny’s heart jumps to his throat. “Because I asked him about it, and he said it wasn’t a big deal and that he doesn’t mind. Well, as the best friend to both of you,  _ I  _ think it’s a big deal, because I told you this could get complicated, and I was right.”

“It’s not complicated,” Johnny says, but he sounds sheepish even to himself. “My alpha is just getting a little protective because we’re trying to have a baby together, it’s alright if Doyoung doesn’t mind.”

“Johnny, you know as well as me that your alpha just wouldn’t try to scent anyone unless it’s feeling possessive of them, not just protective. He’s starting to see Doyoung as  _ your _ omega, and I’m not sure that’s a good idea right now.” Taeyong says, less confrontational and more worried.

The thought of calling Doyoung  _ his _ brings a flutter to Johnny’s stomach, and the thing is, it’s not like he’s never thought about it before. He knows it’s not a good sign that his alpha feels so smug after painting Doyoung’s skin in reds and purples, or that his heart melts whenever the omega climbs into his arms before they fall asleep together — but still, Johnny has become quite good at convincing himself that this is just a side effect of sharing this type of intimacy, where they’re not only sleeping together but knotting every time, and the fact that he already loves Doyoung. 

“I get where you’re coming from, Yongie.” Johnny sighs. “But I don’t think you have to worry. Neither of us are sleeping with anyone else right now, or planning to do so in the near future, so if Doyoung is not uncomfortable then it’s harmless, right?” 

Taeyong is quiet for a long moment, and Johnny wants to know what’s on his mind almost as much as he’s worried to find out. When the omega speaks again, he sounds almost tired, but resigned. “Johnny, you know I love you both, right? And that I’m just trying to look out for you?”

Johnny smiles a little, touched. “I know, Yongie, and I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah.” Taeyong sighs. “It’s just… this is a really dangerous line you’re walking, Johnny. Try not to forget there’s a lot more at play here than just sex between friends, so please, be careful.”

Johnny knows it’s the truth, something he faces every time he gets in Doyoung’s bed. He  _ thinks _ he’s being careful, or at least he’s trying to — and that’s gotta count for something. “I promise I’ll try, and for what is worth, I really didn’t scent him on purpose.” 

“I guessed as much, actually.” Taeyong chuckles a little. “Not really your style to just do something like that without asking before.”

“I think my alpha is less of a gentleman than me, however.” Johnny sighs, and finally takes another bite of his food, a little more relaxed and eager to move on from the topic. “So, any chance you can get Yangie on the phone?”

Johnny can always tell when Doyoung is upset. 

It’s his super power, he thinks, because even if the omega is remarkably good at putting up walls and refusing to let anyone see his vulnerabilities, Johnny always knows. It doesn’t matter if it’s middle school and Doyoung just had his heart broken for the first time, or if it’s college and he’s stressing himself over grad school applications — Johnny has always been there for the younger before he could even ask, and that’s how he knows that there’s something bothering Doyoung tonight. 

He gives it time at first, because sometimes Doyoung will share by himself after a warm meal and a few episodes of How I Met Your Mother, but it doesn’t seem like that’s the case tonight. Instead, the omega is extra clingy, wearing Johnny’s old college hoodie and wrapping himself around Johnny on the couch, both things he’s usually a lot less bold about initiating, and more importantly, he’s awfully  _ quiet _ . Doyoung talks a lot, one of the many reasons he and Johnny go so well together, and so to see him so deep into his thoughts is never a good sign. 

“Hey, what’s going on in there?” Johnny asks, poking Doyoung’s temple with his finger. “Talk to me.”

“Nothing,” Doyoung mumbles, snuggling his face further into Johnny’s chest and causing the older to have a momentary desire to cry; how is he expected  _ not _ to feel possessive of the omega when he’s being cute like this? “Just tired, with work and everything else.”

Johnny hums, trying to make his scent as comforting as possible; it works, with Doyoung melting himself further against him. “Why do I have the feeling, then, that this is more about the  _ everything else _ ?”

Doyoung doesn’t say anything, and Johnny doesn’t push. They’re both too distracted to pay any attention to what’s going on on the TV, but Johnny still watches absentmindedly as Barney and Robin talk, knowing staring in anticipation for an answer from Doyoung would just put unnecessary pressure on him. 

“Do you ever worry that there’s something wrong with us?” Doyoung finally asks quietly, and he’s not looking at Johnny. “Like, that we’ll never be able to get pregnant because we can’t.”

Johnny sighs internally, already expecting something of the sorts, but doesn’t make any sort of judgmental expression on the outside — he doesn’t want Doyoung to feel like his feelings and concerns aren’t valid. “Not really, no. We’re both young and we haven’t even been trying that long, so I don’t think we need to worry about that now.”

“It’s just—” Doyoung huffs a little, pulling away from Johnny so he can sit himself straighter. “Every other omega I talk to, at my job and stuff, got pregnant so much faster once they started trying. We’ve been doing it so often at this point, and it’s been months but still,  _ nothing _ .”

“Well, I’m not an omega,” Johnny starts carefully. “But I don’t think your coworkers' experience is universal, Doie. As an alpha, there’s all this stupid stuff about how getting an omega pregnant quickly is like a huge expression of your masculinity, so I get it. It’s frustrating, but I don’t think it helps to put even more pressure on ourselves.”

Doyoung’s expression changes immediately, looking up at Johnny in surprised guilt. “Oh, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean it to make it sound like I’m complaining  _ you  _ can’t get  _ me  _ pregnant or—”

Johnny chuckles, interrupting Doyoung and reaching to squeeze his hand. “Don’t worry about it, I know it wasn’t what you meant and you didn’t hurt my pride or anything. I’m just saying, it’s not healthy to make comparisons that way, you know that right?”

Doyoung relaxes, nodding. He pushes his hair out of his face, a common habit he has when he’s nervous or thoughtful. “I know, but I can’t stop myself sometimes. I just really, really want this pup, Johnny.” 

Johnny smiles, so helplessly fond. "I know, me too. They’ll come though, when the time is right.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes, a little petulant. “The time seems pretty right for me right now, what else are they waiting for?”

Johnny laughs brightly at that, pulling Doyoung in again so that his arms are crushing the younger, ignoring the sounds of protests. “You know what we need?”

“I have a feeling whatever you’re about to say is  _ not _ something we actually need, but go on.” Doyoung groans. 

“I think we need to distract ourselves from all this baby business for a bit.” Johnny says. “Most of the time when we hang out at this point it either involves us,  _ you know _ , or the subject comes up eventually. When has it been the last time we did something fun that was for ourselves?”

Doyoung snorts. “Are you suggesting what we did yesterday wasn’t any fun? Because from what I remember—”

Johnny bites meanly at Doyoung’s shoulders before the younger can finish the sentence, satisfied by his whine of pain. “I meant like going out and drinking, or something like that.”

“Aren’t we too old to go to clubs?” Doyoung points out. “I feel like we’d stand out so much.”

“We’re not  _ that _ old, and besides, who cares.” Johnny argues. “I think it’d be fun to get everyone together and just have one night where we can let loose and not worry about everything else.” 

Doyoung hums, and when he adjusts in Johnny’s arms so that he’s leaning his head on the older’s shoulders, he looks more convinced. “I do miss going up against Jungwoo shot by shot.”

“Well,  _ I _ don’t miss having to take care of both of you when you inevitably got drunk, but I think I can make an exception.” Johnny sighs, dramatic. 

“Jungwoo has Jaehyun now, but I’m all yours.” Doyoung smirks cheekily, and if there’s a spike to Johnny’s scent, neither of them comments. “But we should do it next week, or the week after. Taeyong and Ten need time to find a babysitter for Yangyang.” 

“God, we really  _ are _ old.” Johnny bemoans. “I think Jaehyun and Jungwoo are the only ones who’d even be able to tell what clubs are still fun at this point.”

“I don’t know, I think I like being old.” Doyoung says, cuddling closer. He looks up at Johnny, and somehow, the alpha can just tell there’s a  _ with you _ left unsaid. 

He grins back, and nods. “Me too. I’ll text everyone about it later.”

Unsurprisingly, it does take around two weeks for them to find a time that works for everyone. In Johnny’s opinion, it’s very much worth the wait: the college memories seeing all of his friends gathering up to pregame at Jaehyun’s bring up immediately puts him in a great mood. Taeyong and Ten are coordinating their “slutiest outfits that still fit” (though Doyoung complains it’s unfair that  _ any _ of them fit after Taeyong had a whole ass baby), and Jungwoo and Doyoung have already started on their dumb game of going shot for shot until either calls it quits — with Jaehyun thankfully keeping watch this time. 

By the time they make it to the club, it’s as busy as you’d expect for the weekend. They’re all already fairly tipsy and ready to let loose, and Jungwoo guarantees that this is the place to do so; apparently he comes here with his friends more often than not, and the drinks are cheap and the music is great. Johnny believes him, because as soon as they walk in Clean Bandit is on and he can definitely vibe with that — and so can Doyoung, who starts moving himself to the beat once they're in.

Doyoung looks absolutely stunning tonight, and that’s something Johnny doesn’t quite remember from college. He’s sure he must’ve looked just as good back then, considering how many alphas would trip over themselves to try and get him home, but Johnny either wasn’t paying enough attention, or the effect on him wasn’t the same. Right now, there’s heat simmering on the alpha’s stomach just at the sight of his perfectly sultry eye makeup, and the way his shirt hugs his waist and chest  just right; it’s hard to stop his mind from wandering to the many occasions he’s seen what it looks like under it, too. 

“You should buy me a drink,” Doyoung suddenly announces when they’re at the bar. “Actually, you should buy  _ all _ of my drinks since I’m having your baby.”

The people around them turn to look, but Doyoung seems unbothered, and Johnny only laughs. “That’s more than fair.” 

Johnny has been in clubs with Doyoung often enough to know his drink without asking, and so he gets something for both of them and, just because he’s in the mood, a round of shots for everybody as well. The bartender serves them up rather quickly for how busy the bar is, and Doyoung helps Johnny carry all of the drinks back to their friends. 

“Johnny!” Jungwoo announces happily once they see them approach their corner. “You got us shots!”

“I did, to start off the night right.” He says, handing each of them their tiny glasses. He raises his own first, and everyone follows until their hands are joined together in the middle. “To letting loose.”

It burns down Johnny’s throat, and he’s a little embarrassed that he has to stop himself from coughing a little; it has certainly been a while. Some of the reactions around their group is the same, with Taeyong making a funny face and shaking his head quickly afterwards, but there’s no time for Johnny to get any teasing in when he sees Doyoung quite literally do the shot and a third of his drink back to back. 

“Woah, slow down there.” Johnny chuckles, placing a hand at the small of Doyoung’s back. “I don’t want to carry anyone home tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I just want to get myself going.” Doyoung says. “You know it takes longer to hit me.”

“Yeah, and when it does, it  _ hits _ you.” Johnny laughs. “Just be careful and stay around, alright.”

Doyoung grins at that, leaning his head a little towards Johnny’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m not going anywhere.”

Johnny looks away, hiding a grin of his own, but he doesn’t remove the hand on Doyoung’s back. The omega doesn’t ask him to, either. 

Everyone takes their time to finish off their first round, plenty of embarrassing memories going around the conversation, but it’s only a few songs later when Ten decides they’ve done enough talking and pulls Taeyong and Jungwoo to dance. He tries to bring Doyoung as well, but the omega holds up his glass to show that he’s not done with his drink (although the way he presses his side closer to Johnny indicates a different reason altogether). 

The three omegas go off on their own but stay on their line of sight, and even if it starts out tame enough for a few songs, it doesn't take that long for them to lose their inhibitions. They dance like there’s no one around them watching (even though there definitely is), touching and moving with and against each other as they feel the music. 

“God, I totally forgot this is what they do.” Jaehyun chuckles, shaking his head as he watches his boyfriend press up against Ten. “Like, could you imagine that two of them are married with a one year old at home?”

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Doyoung huffs, looking away from his friends to narrow his eyes at Jaehyun. “Just because an omega gets married it doesn’t mean they lose their sex appeal, or desire to have fun.”

Jaehyun raises his hand, appeasing with an easy smile. “I know, chill, that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that it’s been a while since we got to see them like this, and it’s just like college even though it’s been years.”

“That’s true.” Johnny agrees, rubbing his hand up and down on Doyoung’s back. “But maybe we should do this more often, because they practically  _ glow _ out there. It’s nice.”

“Yeah, until Ten and Taeyong inevitably decide to make a show of public indecency.” Jaehyun reminds. “And Jungwoo starts pouting because  _ I  _ don’t make out in public with him.”

“Sounds like a very easy problem to solve.” Doyoung shrugs.

“Yeah, but our Jaehyunnie is  _ shy _ ,” Johnny teases, leaning his head against Doyoung conspiratorially but still grinning at his alpha friend. “You know he would never.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, already too used to this that it doesn’t even phase him anymore. “Make out in front of everyone the two of your if you’re so shameless, then.”

“Maybe we will.” Doyoung smirks cheekily, and Johnny quite literally chokes on the last sip of his drink. The omega takes the opportunity to look at him, pointing to the glass. “Are you done with that? I wanna dance too.”

Johnny is still rather flustered, but he has enough in himself to tease a little. “I mean, I’m certainly not stopping you.”

“Oh?” Doyoung quirks his eyebrows, suddenly pulling completely away from where he was pressed close to Johnny’s side. “That’s alright then, I’ll just find a less boring alpha that is interested—”

Johnny wishes he was stronger against what is obviously just taunting, but he doesn’t think he ever stood a chance against Doyoung looking this tantalizing — the thought of some other random alpha getting their hands on him is like a switch to get Johnny’s alpha to pace, and he’s quick to get his hands on the omega’s waist again, leading them towards their friends. 

Jaehyun laughs and shakes his head like he can’t believe his own eyes, but so what if Johnny is maybe a little possessive of his best friend? If anything, Doyoung doesn’t seem to mind it that much; not with the way he’s quick to pull Johnny in with the most breathtaking smile, eyes hazy when he loops his arms around the older’s neck and starts dancing. 

When Johnny suggested this night out, having Doyoung pressed up against him like nothing else in the club matters wasn’t exactly what he imagined; still, he’s not about to complain. Taeyong is too busy being drunk to throw them any weird looks, and so Johnny takes his chance to bask in how exhilarating and new it is to have Doyoung so close — he grips firmly at the omega’s hips, feel the way he moves and matches it so perfectly, leaning closer a few times just to take in that Doyoung does in fact still smells like  _ him _ . 

There’s no doubt in his mind that to anyone else in watching, they look like a couple having fun together, but he tries not to dwell on it too much. He’s a little tipsy, on an amazing mood, and not ready to face the fact that this is very different from what he has long convinced himself is intimacy just for the sake of their combined goal.    
  
There’s no goal here. Just him, Doyoung, and an electric energy between the two of them that he can’t explain. 

Exactly like Jaehyun predicted, Taeyong and Ten eventually upgrade from grinding on each other to making out  _ while _ grinding on each other. As it usually does, it gathers some unwanted attention from horny alphas that think two omegas making out is jerk off material — as frustrating and unfair as it is though, having Johnny and Jaehyun around is thankfully enough to keep them away and stop it from ruining their perfect night out. They keep close to each other and have fun on their small little bubble, unintentionally switching partners when Jungwoo steals (a whining) Doyoung away and Jaehyun and Johnny try to dance together and not laugh at each other every other second. 

Doyoung doesn’t ask for any more drinks, and neither does Johnny, even when Jungwoo and Jaehyun offer to get them refills. They’re both at that sweet spot right now, where things feel exciting enough that anything it’s possible, but their minds are still clear and taking in every detail. When Bring It Back by Travis Porter comes on, Doyoung doesn’t even bother wasting time before pressing his back against Johnny; he tilts his head back on the alpha’s shoulder, closes his eyes and grinds back like it’s nothing. Like Johnny isn’t about to lose his rational mind. 

The alpha’s heart is beating dangerously fast against his chest, and it’s hard to focus on anything else besides how sweet Doyoung smells this close and how his ass is moving right against Johnny's crotch. In all of the times Johnny has gone out to parties with Doyoung, he has never quite seen him like this: so shameless, confident in what he wants and uncaring of how it looks. It does as much to get him hard as the friction, and Johnny tighens his fingers around Doyoung almost as a warning. 

The omega doesn’t stop, and Johnny is only human; he resists long enough before leaning down and kissing at Doyoung’s neck, open mouthed. The younger’s throat vibrates in a purr under him, and it only fuels Johnny on to move higher, eventually licking near the shell of Doyoung’s ear. 

When Doyoung tilts his head and reaches up to grab at Johnny’s nape, the older goes in for the kiss easily, like he’s done this a million times before (which by now, he has — just never like this). It’s sloppy, wet in the way Johnny knows gets Doyoung going, and it shows by how his grinds seem less lazy and more purposeful, letting out an appreciative sound on Johnny’s mouth when he feels the outline of Johnny’s half hard dick. 

“Doyoung,  _ fuck. _ ” Johnny grunts out, hanging by a thread; his voice is so low Doyoung visibly shivers against him. 

In a second, Doyoung is stepping away, giving Johnny the chance to inhale a deep breath that clears his mind. He doesn't have time to process it though, because the omega's hand grabs at Johnny before he announces. "Bathroom."

Even if Johnny was given the chance to say anything before being pulled awau, he's not sure what the could've said; instead, he follows Doyoung almost in a daze, slipping inside one the club's bathrooms and picking the first empty stall they see. Doyoung locks the door behind them, and Johnny is finally faced with the fact that this is real and very much happening right now.

Doyoung doesn't waste a second before going on his knees and reaching for Johnny's zipper, and the situation is so unexpected Johnny finds himself blurting out a "What are you doing?"

The omega looks up at Johnny like he just asked the dumbest question he’s ever heard. “Sucking your dick?”

“Oh.” Johnny says, mind blank. “Ok. Cool.”

Doyoung visitably hesitates now, unsure. “Is that not alright?”

“ _ No _ , no—I mean, yes,  _ fuck _ ,” Johnny sighs, and then laughs because he can’t believe the situation he’s in. “It’s more than alright Doyoung, I’m about to bust a nut just from seeing you on your knees.”

It’s perhaps a bit more honesty than Johnny was planning, but it pays off for the lovely blush that takes over the younger’s cheek. Doyoung breaks eye contact, focusing instead on finally getting Johnny’s pants open; the alpha tries to reach to make the process quicker, but Doyoung slaps him away impatiently, getting a surprised chuckle out of Johnny. 

Doyoung doesn’t bother pulling Johnny’s pants down all of their way, or his underwear for that matters: instead, he reaches inside with little ceremony and simply pulls Johnny's cock and balls out over the waistband, and without wasting a single second, leans and gets it halfway into his mouth. 

“Oh jesus  _ fuck _ .” Johnny curses out immediately, caught by surprise with the ease in which Doyoung is taking him, like this isn't the first time he’s had Johnny’s cock down his throat. The younger seems to appreciate the reaction, bobbing his head lower and lower, and it’s all moving so fast Johnny is a little scared he might actually embarrass himself by coming faster than he’s ever had. 

_ Sloppy _ is not a word Johnny usually associates with Doyoung, but he knows it’s how he likes it on bed — or in a semi-public bathroom, in this case. There’s saliva dripping the omega’s chin where he’s letting it pool inside his mouth to coat Johnny’s cock generously, and when he pulls away from trying to deep throat Johnny’s massive cock to instead hold it against his face and lick around the knot, the excess liquid rubs on his makeup, ruining it.    
  
“You look so hot right now, what the hell Doyoung,” Johnny says, too out of his mind to remember the fact that anyone outside the stall could hear him. “My cock is almost the size of your entire face.”

It’s true — like this, the tip of Johnny’s dick is leaking precum on Doyoung’s forehead, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but it’s driving the alpha crazy. Doyoung smiles lightly at Johnny’s words, holding onto Johnny and slapping him against his cheek a few times just to be a cheeky fucker, and then he’s taking the head in between his lips again, long licks on Johnny’s slit and tasting his bitter precum. 

The widely alleged fun of hooking up on dirty club bathrooms has never quite reached Johnny before, but watching Doyoung’s lips around his knot when the head of Johnny’s dick hits the back of his throat comes with the realization that there is very little his best friend can’t make appeasing. Johnny reaches down with a long sigh, carding his fingers through Doyoung’s hair and pushing out of his face to see him properly: so beautiful that Johnny can hardly believe he's real. 

Doyoung slows himself down until nearly a stop, only the tip of Johnny’s cock inside of him, and the alpha almost asks if everything is alright before their eyes meet. Doyoung is staring up at him, and this time, there’s something on the gleam to his eyes that is almost  _ pleading _ ; Johnny’s alpha preens, possessive and more than happy to please, and Johnny’s fingers on Doyoung’s hair suddenly close around the strands as he gives a tentative trust forward to the omega’s throat. 

Doyoung’s throat lightly chokes at the sudden movement, but he makes no effort in pulling away even when Johnny’s grip loosens. The alpha thumb moves down to rub around the stretch of Doyoung’s lips on him, and he makes sure Doyoung is paying attention when he asks. “Are you sure?” 

Apparently Doyoung can still be a little shit even with his mouth full of cock, because he rolls his eyes and pulls off long enough to snark. “ _ Yes _ , now hurry the fuck up before someone finds us.”

Johnny laughs, surprised, but it doesn’t linger; Doyoung adjusts his position on the floor and drops his lips open again, his tongue stretched out, and Johnny is _very_ focused _very_ fast.

He guides his hips forward until the head of his cock teases at Doyoung’s tongue, feeling as saliva gathers on it. Once it’s nearly dripping out of the omega's mouth, Johnny buries himself inside with no hesitation, and moans loudly at the choking noise Doyoung makes when he hits the back of his throat. 

It’s wet, noisy and fast — a little rougher than Johnny would’ve wanted if he wasn’t feeling so desperate, but as it is, the way Doyoung closes his eyes and just  _ takes it _ is slowly driving him to lose his mind. His curses and the sound of his breathing is only interrupted by the eventual moans from the omega and the crude noise of Doyoung choking on his dick, and he can’t imagine anyone that has come to take a piss wouldn’t want to stay for the show.    
  
“Yeah,  _ just like that _ ,” Johnny breathes out. “You’re so fucking tight, I’m going to cum,  _ fuck _ .”

When the coil to Johnny’s stomach gets tighter and tighter, he uses his grip on Doyoung’s jaw to try and pull him off. The younger doesn’t budge though, instead opening his eyes again to find Johnny’s: they’re wet with tears but still clear with desire. Doyoung doesn’t wait for Johnny to start fucking his throat again before he goes down on it himself, and with the hand he’s not using for balance on the stall wall, he grabs and Johnny’s balls and squeezes . 

Johnny’s orgasm is one of the most satisfying he’s ever had without knotting, only fitting for the best head he’s ever been given too — though, he’s now starting to realize he might be biased. Doyoung takes all of his cum down his throat like a champ, swallowing without once pulling off even if the alpha naturally comes a lot. Johnny can only watch as his body comes down from the high, knees weak and limbs loose from getting his soul sucked out of him. 

Doyoung stands up without help, and without hesitation wipes the cum on his lips with the back of his hand.  _ My cum _ , the older reminds himself, and then just because he can, he reaches forward and pulls Doyoung roughly into an open mouthed kiss. 

The omega tastes bitter, of course, but Johnny couldn’t care less; he kisses Doyoung reverently, attempting to convey without words how  _ insane _ what just happened felt to him. He doesn’t necessarily expect the younger to understand, but maybe Johnny underestimates their connection, because Doyoung definitely breaks the kiss with a smile. “Alright, that’s enough, I get it.”

“Do you?” Johnny asks, shaking his head and laughing when Doyoung buries his head on the crook of his shoulders. “That was…  _ Doyoung _ .”

“Shut up.” The younger says, pulling himself away from the embrace and helping Johnny tuck himself in. 

Johnny glances down at Doyoung’s crotch, and realizes he’s straining a little against his pants. The younger notices his eyes before the alpha even says anything, and shakes his head with a smile. “You can repay the favor later.”

Johnny nods, already dizzy thinking of what that might entail. “Yeah, alright.”

They leave the bathroom stall once the coast seems clear, and Doyoung is quick to lean over the sink and attempt to make a quick fix of his makeup. Johnny looks just about the same as he left, only a little flushed and definitely fucked out, but then again that’s how a lot of people leave clubs, so it’s fine. 

He spends the next few minutes staring at Doyoung instead, brain still trying to catch up to the last half an hour. Doyoung’s neck starts flushing red at the attention after a few minutes, and he crumbles a piece of paper tower to throw at Johnny’s direction, missing completely. “Get over yourself and stop staring like you’ve never seen me before.”

Johnny shrugs, grinning a little sleazily. “You missed a spot next to your eye.”

The omega groans, seeing where there’s some precum dried up there, and Johnny giggles. 

Johnny is too blissed out to look too deeply into anything, but the moment Doyoung grabs his hand and pulls him back outside to join the club again like nothing happened, he allows his mind to wander for just a second. 

_ What the hell are we doing right now _ . 

Johnny first notices it when his favorite shirt goes missing. 

It’s pink, soft and oversized, and it’s gone from his drawer even though he’s fully certain he washed it last week. He doesn’t give it much thought at first, but the next day, he can’t find his gray Vetements hoodie. It keeps happening, until he does a quick sweep of his closet and realizes a lot more items are missing than he initially realized.

The thing is, Doyoung borrows his stuff all of the time. A shirt and underwear after sex, a jacket so he can go home, a hoodie just because he thinks they’re comfortable; he’s shameless about it, and Johnny’s alpha is certainly not complaining. The reason this time feels different is the fact that unlike every other occasion, Johnny doesn’t see Doyoung wearing any of them, and in fact, when he asks the omega about it, he deflects easily. 

Johnny only understands what’s going on when he notices the change in Doyoung’s scent. It creeps up on him, but once he pulls the omega in to cuddle on the couch, it’s impossible to ignore: it’s sweeter, stronger, and stirs such a deep protective feeling in Johnny’s chest he has to physically stop himself from growling in the middle of their Nailed It binge night. 

Doyoung is going into heat, and the fact that Johnny can tell so early just from his scent is yet another sign his alpha is way too attuned to his best friend’s omega. He doesn’t know what to think about that, so he tries his best not to — something he’s becoming exceptionally good at these days.

He doesn’t know why the omega is suddenly too embarrassed to admit he’s been taking Johnny’s clothes to nest when they’ve been doing it for so long, but he suspects it has something to do with the fact that for the last few weeks, the line they’ve been toeing for so long is getting harder and harder to see. 

Neither of them have outrightly mentioned it, but that night at the club made it a lot harder for either of them to skirt around the glaring realization that whatever it is their relationship has become, it’s nothing either of them expected. Johnny can feel it so clearly these days, the loaded silence whenever it’s just the two of them, basking in an intimacy they’ve built without care for the consequences; words that neither of them can articulate, gestures that try to convey messages they’re not yet ready to talk about. 

Sometimes, Johnny worries they’re running out of time; he's just not sure what for. 

When Doyoung finally brings up his heat, it comes out of nowhere, at least for Johnny. They’re having dinner at the older’s place, and the alpha has just finished telling this funny story from one of the interns in his departament when Doyoung suddenly speaks. 

“My heat is coming up.” He says it, too casual not to be rehearsed, and a little like he’s testing out the waters. 

Johnny is suddenly a lot more alert than he was a minute before. “Yeah… I’ve obviously noticed my clothes mysteriously missing, even if for some reason you’ve been pleading not guilty.”

It’s meant in a lightly teasing manner, and it’s a relief that Doyoung laughs a little. He looks nervous, posture too upright and scent too obvious, and it reminds Johnny of months ago, when the omega still felt so unsure about them. “Sorry, It’s just— I don’t know, really, why I got embarrassed. Do you mind?”

Johnny chuckles at that, eyebrows quirking. “Why would I? That deal even precedes  _ this _ deal. You know I’d never deny anything that can help you, Doie.”

Doyoung nods at that, and he hesitates for only a moment before asking. “Would you maybe want to help… in another way?”

Johnny’s heart lurches in his chest, and even if he tries to school his expression into something more neutral, he’s sure that the spike in his scent and the darkening in his eyes must be obvious. “What do you mean, Doyoung?”

He’s not being purposely obtuse, but he needs Doyoung to say it. This has been something out of limits from the moment they’ve started this, and if the omega is interested in changing it, then he’s the one who has to take the first step — Johnny would  never dare to do so otherwise. 

“I know we agreed that it’d be too intense at first, but it’s been months… and I was thinking maybe spending my heat together might be good. For both of us, or the pup, you get it.” Doyoung fumbles with his words a little, entire face flushed red. “Only if you want to, of course. I’m going to be fine either way, so don’t feel pressured because I know it’s a lot.” 

As Johnny organizes his thoughts, his instincts to soothe the omega take over as he reaches for Doyoung’s hand without barely thinking about it, intertwining their fingers. Doyoung squeezes his hand back, appreciative of the gesture, and Johnny finally speaks; gentle, but firm. “Doie, what  _ I  _ want is not really as important in this situation, but are you sure that is what you want? I don’t want you to make that decision just because you’re scared this isn’t going to happen otherwise, because I really do think it’s just a matter of patience.”

There’s a shadow of something in Doyoung’s eyes before his expression softens, some of the nerves replaced by inhibited fondness, a look Johnny has gotten for so long but that has only taken a new meaning recently. There’s still a lovely blush to his cheeks, but his eyes are genuine and vulnerable when he looks into Johnny’s. “Of course what you think matters Johnny, don’t say that, taking care of an omega in heat can be a lot. I’m not just bringing this up because I’m impatient, though that’s also a reason — it’s just,  _ well _ , I trust you. I think you’ll take care of me, and if by the end of it we have a pup, then that’s ever better, isn’t it?”

Johnny doesn’t think he could find the right words for the way his chest bubbles up in overwhelming affection even if he tried. Hearing this from someone he cares for so deeply, and knowing that Doyoung  _ wants it _ — he doesn’t think his alpha has ever felt happier, and neither has he. 

“Doyoung, I—” He chuckles a little wetly, because he’s definitely emotional right now. “I don’t think flattered is the right word, but you have no idea how it makes me feel to know that you trust me that much. If that’s what you want, then of course I’d love to take care of you.”

The omega’s smile is shy but still bright when Johnny brings their joined hands towards his lips, placing a soft peck there. “You’ve always taken care of me, you know.”

Johnny laughs at that, nodding. “Well, then I guess it’s just one more way I can now.”

They just look at each other for a moment, and there it is again, that empty space waiting for either of them to address it. Before they do, Doyoung gently pulls his hand away and goes back to eating, quickly moving past it. “It’s probably coming up next week, so you should talk to your boss. I was thinking my apartament? I don’t wanna leave your place stinking like me.”

Johnny privately thinks he wouldn’t mind that at all, but instead just nods along. “That’s fine. I know you’ve already been nesting but if you want me to scent a few blankets for you to take, I can do that tonight too.” 

“Thank you.” Doyoung smiles, and then laughs a little with a shake of his head. “I think I lied before, about the reason I was embarrassed about it this time. Well, one of them I think.”

“Oh?” Johnny retorts, genuinely curious. 

“It’s just that this time, I’m  _ actually  _ nesting.” He giggles, stirring his food. “As in, preparing for the baby you’re going to put in me.”

Johnny chokes on his rice, coughing repeatedly for a few seconds, and Doyoung doesn’t stop laughing even when the older turns beet red. “You can’t just say stuff like that right in the middle of dinner, Doyoung.”

The omega shrugs, but Johnny can see how his ears betray him. “You asked. Besides, just trying to prepare you for what’s to come.”

Johnny only stares at his best friend for a moment, dumbfounded before letting out a chuckle that trails into a hesitant grin. “Well, duly noted.”

“Johnny, have you ever taken care of an omega in heat?”

If the alpha had thought about it for more than a minute, he could’ve figured out this was an ambush the moment he stepped into his friends' apartament to look after Yangyang and instead found the couple and Jungwoo sitting on the couch, waiting for him. Still, he was too easily distracted by his baby’s giggles and Taeyong’s amazing hot chocolate, and by the time he realized what was going on, it was too late to run away. 

“Uh…” He says intelligently, facing the judgement filled stare from the three omegas. “No?”

“That’s what I thought.” Taeyong nods, even though he obviously already knew the answer — Johnny tells him practically everything anyway, there’s no way he could’ve found time to fuck an omega in heat and not have his best friend notice it. “We called you here cause we want to make sure you’re going to treat Doie right.”

“Oh no, we’re not doing this—” He tries to protest and get up, eyes going wide and neck burning up, but all Taeyong has to do is throw him a  _ look _ and the alpha is sitting down again, resigned. “It’s non-optional, unless you want us to keep bringing it up until it happens.”

The other two nod along to the oldest’s statement, and Johnny huffs, embarrassed and annoyed. “I’m pretty sure I know how it goes, Taeyong. I’m an alpha, it’s been ingrained in our minds from the moment we first pop a knot.”

“I’m sure you know the mechanisms,” Ten rolls his eyes. “But I’m telling you, as an omega, it’s not just that. Most alphas tend to think omegas in heat is what you see in porn or what other dumbass alphas boast about, but it’s so much more than that.”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you to take care of Doie, we know you’re going to be careful,” Taeyong says kindly, more appeasing. “But more so that we want this to be a good experience for both of you, so it’d be nice for you to get a heads up on what to expect.”

Johnny feels his defensive posture slip away a bit, relaxing further into the armchair he’s in. “Alright.”

“Well, first of all, none of us know what Doyoung is going to be like in heat, and actually, neither does he.” Taeyong says. “This is his first time letting an alpha take care of him, so it’ll be a new experience for him as well.”

“My bet is that it’s going to get really intense.” Jungwoo interrupts. “Especially because you guys… well, you share some sort of bond, even if it’s not  _ that _ type of bond.”

“He’s also been nesting with your clothes for a while, and he’s scented by you. Odds are, his omega will recognize you as his alpha really quickly, so you have to know it’s  _ your _ responsibility to have a clear head, Johnny.” Taeyong warns. 

Johnny nods silently, swallowing the lump in his throat. The conversation is uncomfortable, having them say talk about these details of their intimacy so outrightly, but he knows the three are just looking out for them, especially Doyoung. 

“I don’t even need to tell you to not do anything stupid like mark him, right?” Ten bluntly asks, and Johnny shoots an offended look. 

“Of course I’m not going to mark him without his consent, Ten. What do you take me for?”

The omega only shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time we’ve seen well intentioned alphas get lost in the heat of the moment.”

“And we know you care for him.” Jungwoo says, and his big innocent eyes are dangerously probing. “Don’t you?”

There’s something more to this question than what it may seem, and the silence before Johnny’s answer is telling enough. “Of course I do. He’s my, uh, best friend.”

“Right,” Jungwoo narrows his eyes. “Best friend.”

“Regardless, Doyoung is really trusting you Johnny, in his most vulnerable moment.” Taeyong says sternly. “And we trust you too, of course. Don’t let him, or us, down.”

Johnny feels a weird surge of protection just at the thought of it; it might sound possessive of him, but Johnny’s alpha can’t help but feel more responsible for Doyoung than ever, and he  _ will  _ take care of him. "I won't."

“Now,” Ten grins widely, a dangerous spark of mirth in his eyes. “If there’s anything you want to ask us, as _omegas_ , we promise we won’t tell Jaehyun about it afterwards.”

Johnny rolls his eyes. “I think I’m good, thanks. I don’t know if I wanna have a mental picture of any of you during, uh,  _ that _ .”

“God, you’re so  _ boring _ ,” Ten rolls his eyes. “If Doyoung whines to me later about how  _ bad  _ you were at it, I’m not going to let you live it down.”

“I don’t think Johnny will be bad at it.” Jungwoo says mildly, as if he’s given the idea  _ thought _ . “But then again, the fact that it’s him is probably going to do half of the job for Doyoung.”

“The other half is still pretty important though.” Ten points out with a snort, and really, Johnny absolutely hates where this conversation is going. 

“Can we move on from discussions about my sexual performances, please?” He whines. “I came here to get fed and play with Yangyang, but I think I might leave traumatized.”

“Alright, alright, you big dramatic baby.” Taeyong giggles, leaning down and placing a kiss into Johnny’s cheek like he does sometimes, when he’s particularly endeared. “I think we’ve tortured you enough, but you know that whatever else you need, you can reach out to us. Don’t go all constipated alpha on us.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that, but I guess that’s just  _ Johnny _ constipation.” Jungwoo ponders, lazily stretching his arms above his head. 

“Yeah, and it goes quite well with the  _ Doyoung _ constipation.” Ten agress. “But who knows, maybe three days fucking non-stop will help— I wouldn’t be surpised.”

Johnny throws a pillow at Ten, and there’s one last screeching laughter before he finally shuts up. 

Johnny makes sure he keeps his promise of taking care of Doyoung, and that’s not limited only to the heat itself. 

In the week leading up to the first wave hitting full force, Doyoung experiences nesting more intensively than he ever has; usually, a few of Johnny clothes for him to sleep with and wear around the house is more than enough, but this time it gets so overwhelming he has to ask for time out of work. His omega is so hyper fixated it gets hard for him to leave his apartment, which he’s been cleaning non-stop, and working from home doesn’t happen unless he’s quite literally surrounded by Johnny’s scent, be it in pieces of clothing or the alpha himself. 

Nesting on this level is rare for unmated omegas, and Johnny finds himself practically moving to Doyoung’s place for a few days to help. He takes care of cooking most meals, doing shopping trips and making sure the apartament is heat safe, but most of all, he helps by providing comfort to Doyoung’s omega, which is now more restless than ever. They cuddle a lot these days, and having the younger in his arms just basking in his pheromones becomes a sort of unspoken routine. 

One evening, Doyoung confesses to Johnny before they fall asleep that he feels  _ safe  _ whenever the older is around. It’s the most precious compliment Johnny’s ever gotten. 

Unfortunately, work doesn’t stop, even if leaving Doyoung’s bed in the morning gets harder and harder the more the younger clings to all of his limbs, whining about being left alone all day. It’s not like Johnny is doing much of any productive work at his job anyway, not when he’s distracted thinking of his best friend and how he’s doing, and even his co-workers notice his distraction, along with the fact that he’s very clearly being scented; Johnny dodges most of the well intentioned teasing that he has a boyfriend or girlfriend, too flustered by the idea to correct anyone. 

Most days, Johnny feels like he’s just waiting for a call to drop everything and run home, which is why it’s so surprising that once it comes, he doesn’t notice what’s going on at first. The alpha is leaving his office, distracted by trying to fish out his car keys out of his pocket, so he picks up Doyoung’s call without giving it much thought. “Hey, need anything? I’m going by the grocery store.”

“ _ Johnny _ ,” Doyoung calls into the phone, and Johnny visibly shivers at the cadence to his voice: high pitched, but restrained. “Get the fuck home,  _ right now _ .”

“Oh,  _ shit _ .” The alpha unfreezes, practically tearing his pocket apart in his rush to finally get the keys out. “I’m leaving the office, I’ll be there in 15, just— wait for me.”

Doyoung laughs into the phone, but it trails off to a moan, and the frantic sound of rustling sheets. “Not like I have— _ fuck _ — any option right now, this is so much _more_ " His words break out to another desperate sound. "I _need_ you.”

Johnny is too impatient in his car to worry about how much he's speeding, because all that matters to him at the moment is getting to Doyoung. He parks his car in Doyoung's apartament building only ten minutes after the omega's call, and even as he waits for the elevator, his wolf won't stop restleslly pacing in his chest. 

Once he finally opens the apartament door, Johnny is hit with the wave of thick heat pheromones, and he has to take a moment by the doorstep, calming himself down. He can hear the faint noises coming from Doyoung's bedroom, and every inch of his body is urging him to move, but he remembers his promise to his friends — he spares a second, centers his mind and reminds himself that this is about _Doyoung_ , and that he has to look after him.

“Johnny?” Doyoung's voice calls, and then again a moment later. “ _ Oh my God _ , Johnny, hurry up, I can smell you.” 

He locks the door to the apartament behind him, and there's no more time to waste as he takes everything out of his pocket and removes his shoes and ties on the way to the bedroom, stumbling in his rush. The door to the room is wide open as he approaches, and his throat vibratws with a deep and possessive growl the instant he sees Doyoung, naked on the bed and humping a pile of Johnny’s clothes. 

His head snaps up once Johnny comes into the room, and he nearly falls off the bed trying to get to the alpha. Doyoung's hair is mated with sweat, cheeks flushed a deep red, and once he gets close enough, Johnny’s eyes cloud over with desire the moment he realizes how much slick is dripping down the omega’s legs. 

“ _ Johnny _ ,” Doyoung whimpers, attaching himself to the alpha's body and nosing at his neck. “It  _ hurts _ , it’s never hurted this bad—”

“I know, I know.” Johnny immediately soothes, and his own voice is low. His hands hold Doyoung’s body closer, offering up more of his neck for the omega to scent. “I’m here now, I’m sorry I took so long.”

Doyoung doesn't answer, but instead pulls Johnny's face into a rough kiss. It's desperate, demanding like the omega is trying to take all of Johnny in him at once, and the alpha tries his best to keep up; he fucks his tongue deep into Doyoung's mouth, ignoring the way the spit wets both of their faces. Doyoung keeps trying to press closer against him even though there's no more space in between the two, but Johnny only understands why when their positions shift slightly and he places a thigh in between the omega's legs: with no hesitation, Doyoung moans in satisfaction and begins to hump against it, chasing his release.

Johnny's focus switches from Doyoung's lips to his neck, where he starts sucking marks that stroke at his alpha. Doyoung's fingers keep digging meaningfully at his shoulders, especially once Johnny licks right on his scent gland. "Are you really going to come like this?" He taunts. "You're still so empty but you're so desperate you're going to spill just from rubbing yourself off on me like this?"

Doyoung's slick has soaked through the fabric of Johnny's dress pants, but he doesn't stop his movements or shows any signs he's embarassed: there's a single minded focus in the way he moves his hips, and when one of Johnny's large palms cups at his ass to help him move, it only spurs him on to move even faster. All it takes is one playful bite into the juncture of his neck and shoulders for Doyoung to spill over the edge, dirtying Johnny's dress shit with white cum as he comes in a silent scream.

“That’s right, that’s it, better right?” Johnny keeps saying as he rubs a soothing hand on the younger’s back. It seems like the orgasm is enough to relax the rabid rush Doyoung was a few minutes ago, if only for the next moments.

Once the omega’s breathing balaces out, Johnny finally picks him up against his chest, both hands under Doyoung's thigh. The omega wraps around him like an octupus, and Johnny can't help but smile at how right it feels to have him like this, small in between his arms. When Johnny tries to lay the younger down on the bed, he doesn't want to leg go, and after a few attempts they both end up falling forwards into the mess of slick and pre-cum dirty clothes and sheets that Doyoung left behind. 

“Doie, you gotta let me go so I can get you some water.” The alpha attempts, but Doyoung only grips him closer. “I promise it’s only going to be a second.”

“ No _. _ ” Doyoung declares, and he doesn't sound whiny for once; more so demanding. “ _Fuck me_. I waited for you, for your  knot .”

Johnny's resolution is not strong enough to keep arguining once Doyoung starts trying to grind himself against him again; the omega's cock is already hard even though he's just come a minute ago, and the friction on Johnny's shirt seems good enough for him to keep chasing it. The alpha himself knows the way his dick is straining on his pants, desperate for some attention, but he fights every instinct to flip Doyoung around and fuck into him at once; he doesn't want to lose himself just yet.

Johnny kisses Doyoung again, and the omega is distracted for a moment as he mewls into the older's mouth, eagerly sucking his tongue. Johnny's hand, previouslu holding Doyoung's thigh, moves up the younger's body until his fingers dip in between his wet cheeks with little cerimony; he touches at Doyoung's rim, loose and leaking profusely the moment Johnny starts rubbing it.

When Johnny tries to dip a finger inside, it goes in just as easily as he imagined, but Doyoung still pulls himself away from the kiss to let out a keening sound deep from within his chest. He chases the feeling of something inside of him even if it's just a digit, and Johnny watches mesmerized at the way his friend falls apart, knowing he's the person person to ever get to see this. 

"Did you try to play with yourself before I got here?" Johnny asks, voice surprisingly firm for how on edge he feels. "Touched your little omega hole and tried to make yourself feel good, Doie?"

Doyoung shakes his head, looking up at Johnny with wet eyes. "No, waited for you— it doesn't feel the same. I needed you, needed _alpha's_."

Johnny worries he's going to black out from the intensity with which his cock throbs, and he thrusts in one more finger even if he knows it's unnecessary; with Doyoung's body in heat, he’s wet and loose enough to take any alpha’s knot. “Such a good omega, waiting for his alpha’s cock. Can’t get off without me, can you? Had to hump your little dick all over my scent but it wasn’t enough, right?”

At this point, Johnny doesn’t know where his words are coming from; they’re no strangers to dirty talk, but never to this point, and he still can’t stop himself from grunting them out and loving the way Doyoung reacts to it, nodding pathetically and whimpering to every move of Johnny’s pads inside of him. "It's not, it's not, _Johnny_ , come on—"

“Johnny?” 

Doyoung's body twists when Johnny bends his fingers just right and touches his spot, legs curling and mouth screaming at the pleasure amplified by his heat. “ _ Alpha _ , alpha, yes,  _ yes _ ,  _ fuck _ —”

He cums for the second time, and there’s so much slick that pushes out of him, it dirties the alpha’s arm and most of his shirt's long sleeve. Unlike last time, it doesn’t seem to soothe Doyoung even for a second; instead, he sounds even more desperate now, pleading for the alpha to fuck him in a way he never would’ve dreamed of doing before. He needs this, and Johnny knows there’s no more time for foreplay; Doyoung is hurting. 

"Doyoung, let go." He asks against the younger's ear, ignoring his bratty protests. "I can't fuck you if I'm still wearing my clothes, can I?"

The mention of finally getting Johnny inside of him seems to be enough for Doyoung, who begrudgingly loosens his limbs and rolls to the side. Johnny barely has time to get up and start working on the buttons to his shirt before the younger is already getting into position: face down, ass up, much like the first time they’ve fucked. It’s different now though, as he looks at Johnny with inhibited hunger in his eyes, wiggling his ass as if to taunt the alpha to move faster. 

It works, and once Johnny is finally naked, he wastes no time in lining himself up behind the omega. He doesn’t push in immediately, greedily spending just a few seconds to take in how incredible the view of Doyoung's ass and hole is, but once the omega starts whining again in impatience, the alpha shuts him up by thrusting his hips forward at once and burying himself to the hilt. 

Johnny would’ve thought he’s grown used to being inside of Doyoung after doing it so many times, but this is something else entirely. There’s no words for the deep feeling of fulfillement he gets once he and the Doyoung are connected, the omega shouting in pleasure before his entire body relaxes. It’s more than the alpha pride of making an omega feel good, it’s deep and intense and it speaks to the knowledge Johnny has had his entire life that he would do  _ anything _ to make Doyoung happy. 

He thinks there’s no other omega that will ever feel like this, and for once, it’s not a scary thought. It feels  _ right _ . 

Johnny takes a second before he fully starts thrusting, grinding himself inside of Doyoung and enjoying every noise and every movement of the younger’s beautiful body under him: the way his wide shoulders flex, how his fingers grip at the sheets, his lips parting at every breath and every cry.  He lets his own hands move from Doyoung’s ass all the way to his waist, where he circles his hands around the omega’s waist in a possessive gesture he's done so many times before, and that never fails to make his head spin. His fingers touch at the younger’s taunt stomach, tensind every time he moves himself forward, and he can’t help but mutter reverently. “Your waist is so  _ tiny _ . How am I supposed to fit a pup in there?” 

Doyoung whimpers out a string of noises, pushing himself further against Johnny. The alpha grins, leaning over the younger’s body until his chest is pressed up on Doyoung’s back. “Do you want that? Your alpha finally breeding you full?”

Doyoung nods, tilting his head to pull Johnny into a dirty kiss. It only lasts a moment, and he pulls away to whisper into his best friend's lips. “Fuck a baby into me, Johnny.” 

Johnny growls, deep and guttural, and his pace goes from slow and calculated to borderline animalistic, hips slamming in and out so fast Doyoung’s body is being dragged up on the bed. He doesn’t say anything, only groans of pleasure every time Doyoung clenches around him, but the omega’s moaning is enough to fill the room. “More _ , _ yes,  _ fuck me fuck me fuck me _ —”

Johnny’s arms sneak around Doyoung’s torso, pulling him upwards against Johnny’s chest; the alpha hugs Doyoung’s back against him, mouth buried right at where Doyoung’s scent is the thickest, and he keeps fucking up relentlessly into Doyoung’s heat. “Is this enough for you? Enough for your desperate omega hole to feel satisfied?”

To punctuate his words, Johnny slows down and starts going deeper, reaching inside of Doyoung to the point it knocks the omega’s breath out everytime. His head falls back against Johnny’s shoulders, and the alpha thinks deliriously that he’s never felt as high as he does right now. “Answer me, Doyoung.”

“I want  _ more _ ,” Doyoung sobs out, and he sounds pathetic. “I need your knot, I can’t— I  _ need  _ it.”

Johnny coos, kissing every inch of Doyoung’s neck. “I know baby, of course you do, you can’t help it. You’ll never be satisfied until you’re bursting with my pups, will you?”

Doyoung is too far gone to answer beyond another choked out sob, so Johnny continues, drunk on his own imagination as his fingers move to lightly tug at Doyoung’s nipples. “I can’t wait to see these get all full of milk for our pup. I'm going to help you drain them every night before they come, suck you dry and make you cum like that too.” He moves his hands downwards, sprawling them on Doyoung's stomach. “And you'll get so big right here, beautiful and ready to burst. You'll smell like me too, so that everyone knows that _I_ was the alpha that bred you, and that you're _mine_." 

“ _ Oh my God _ ,” Doyoung whimpers, and his own hand moves over Johnny’s, pressing into his stomach. “Do it, get a baby in me, make me  _ yours _ .”

Johnny nearly loses his mind right then, the only thing stopping him from biting Doyoung the voice at the back of his mind that reminds him that his is not the time. Instead, he soothes his alpha by mouthing at it, taking in the way Doyoung's is baring himself in submission.

"I’m gonna give it to you and you’re going to take me like the pretty omega you are,” Doyoung is so loose that even with Johnny’s knot about to pop, his thrusts barely need to slow down, as it only lightly tugs on the omega’s rim on the way in and out. Johnny is trying to hold himself back, desperate to hold on longer to the mind blowing pleasure and wanting to get Doyoung off first, just one more time. “But only if you come for your alpha one more time. Can you do that for me?”

"I can, I can, I promise," Doyoung says deriously. "Touch me, please touch me."

Johnny's fingers circle around the omega's sensitive cock, and he jerks him off wet and fast, using dome of the omega's own slick to lubrificate his movements beyond the pre-cum he's leaking. Doyoung keeps trying to thrust himself up into it in pathetic jerks of his hips, but everytime he does, Johnny slows down, until he finally stops and takes it like the alpha wanted it. 

“I wanna know that I make you feel good,” Johnny groans lowly in his ear. “Show me that no other alpha is going to fuck. you. like. this. again.”

He slams himself into Doyoung after every muttered word, and the next time his finger runs over the swollen head of the omega’s dick, he finally comes apart at the seams. It’s the biggest orgasm he’s had so far, so strong his entire body shakes and tilts forward, and the clench to his walls is so strong Johnny can’t pull out anymore, knotting Doyoung and coming inside with a shout. 

They ride out the feeling together, and Johnny’s alpha is possessive and satisfied at the knowledge that this time, he’s truly breeding Doyoung, coming so much and so deep into him, there’s no way the omega won’t get pregnant — especially when this is only the first of many, many times. Johnny falls back on the heel to his feet, bringing a loose limbed Doyoung with him, and they just sit there together for a few minutes, Johnny’s forehead leaning on the omega’s shoulder. 

Once his mind is finally clear enough to think properly, Johnny moves both of them so that they’re laying down side by side, Johnny spooning Doyoung’s back. He kisses at the omega’s shoulder and neck, gentle and caring. “Are you alright? Was that too much?”

Doyoung’s lips split into a lazy grin, and he looks so sated Johnny can clearly tell that for at least a little bit, the heat wave has subsided. “Don’t flatter yourself,  _ alpha _ . I can take a lot harder.”

Johnny grunts, ignoring Doyoung’s snickers once he meanly nips at his neck. “You don’t get to tease me when you’re the one who was crying out that word.”

“Hmm,” Doyoung hums, unbothered. “But I’m in heat, so I can say whatever the fuck I want.”

Before Johnny can think of a retort, Doyoung’s head moves to pull the alpha into a kiss, a tad too sweet for the situation they’re in. It’s nice and slow, just enjoying each other's company, and it’s the first chance Johnny has since he got home to just take in the fact that they’re doing this together, and that it means something. 

“I need to change the sheets and get you that water,” Johnny sighs, but still hugs Doyoung closer. “You should probably get some rest before the next wave.”

“You too.” Doyoung slurs back, eyes already closed. “Don’t wanna be empty.”

Johnny chuckles at that, fighting a goddamn  _ blush _ . “You’ll have to eventually, or we’re going to perish in hunger before this is over.”

“If that’s the price to be paid…” 

Johnny laughs, shaking both of them, and leans a little to leave one last endeared kiss at Doyoung’s sleepy grin. “Stop saying shit and go to sleep, Doyoung.”

The younger does so shortly after, and against all of Johnny’s best intentions, he’s lulled in by the blissful warmth as well. He’s woken up around an hour later, Doyoung’s mouth painting his neck and chest red with needy bruises, and it’s safe to say, the sheets don’t get changed until very late into that night. 

Doyoung’s heat lasts five days, two more than what they expected, but it's not unwelcomed; despite how exhaustive it is for both of their bodies, the sex is like nothing they’ve ever experienced before, beyond just the pleasure but including the bond they feel through it as well. With the exception of a few check up calls from his friends (one of them rudely interrupted by Doyoung sitting on Johnny’s dick midway through it), it feels like they're inside a perfect bubble with each other, living in the blissful fantasy of life together, as alpha and omega. 

They fuck more times than either of them can count, but as the heat progresses and the time between each wave widens, they tangle themselves in Doyoung’s bed and couch and watch new tv shows together, even if it usually ends up in them bickering about every character just for the sake of it. Johnny cooks Doyoung’s favorite foods, or the ones he can, and the omega says it’s nowhere near Taeyong’s level but still asks for more anyway, sweetly kissing the alpha thanks afterwards. 

Five days, and Johnny doesn’t want it to end. He knows it will; not only Doyoung’s heat, but everything else too. He’s going to get pregnant, and all of this will fall apart — the thought hurts so deeply at his chest all he can do is hold Doyoung tighter, fuck him harder, and whisper promises into his ear he knows are fruitless, just to hear the omega say  _ yes _ . 

On the last day, he watches Doyoung come out of the shower in his robe and sit on his lap, talking about the work waiting for him once he goes back to the office and the stupid texts he got from co-workers who can’t respect a heat break. He hears it patiently, but his mind isn’t totally there; he leans forward, taking a sniff off of Doyoung’s comforting scent, and his throat tightens. 

He wants this. He’s wanted it all of his life, and now that he’s found it, he can’t believe it’s about to slip through his fingers. 

“I fu—  _ effed  _ up.” 

Taeyong rolls his eyes at the slip of Johnny’s tongue, but doesn’t comment on it — the alpha guesses that he must look distressed enough right now, hugging Yangyang so close into his chest it’s a miracle the toddler hasn’t woken up just yet. 

“Did you?” Taeyong asks, half distracted by the food he’s cooking. “Because I saw Doyoung yesterday and he was glowing, like he had the best week of his life.”

Johnny preens a little at that, because it’s true — since he left Doyoung’s apartament a few days ago, the omega has taken the time to actually call Johnny and thank him properly, saying it was a lot better than any heat he spent by himself. “That’s the problem— it was  _ too _ good. I said a lot of, uh, stuff…”

Taeyong laughs, looking over his shoulders at Johnny with amusement. “Are you really agonizing over dirty talk you made while you were both drunk on pheromones? Johnny, don’t worry about that, I’m sure Doyoung knows whatever alpha bullshit you spilled doesn’t really mean anything.”

Johnny is silent for a second, mulling over how to say the next words. It’s a realization he’s only just fully come to terms with, even if he can now recognize it was glaringly obvious for a long time. This is the first time he’s saying it out loud to anyone, and it feels like the moment of no return. “What if I want it to mean something?”

Taeyong stops what he’s doing, and looks back at Johnny with surprise in his eyes. He puts the spoon away, turning around completely, and once his eyes take in Johnny’s guilty and pitiful expression, he softens. “Oh, Johnny. Have you finally understood what I meant about being careful?”

Johnny nods, and then takes a comforting inhale of Yangyang’s baby scent, just to make himself feel a little better. Taeyong turns off the stove to come and sit down in front of him at the breakfast table, and the omega’s caring nature doesn’t hesitate in reaching for one of Johnny’s hands. “Be honest. How do you feel?”

“I love him.” Johnny declares immediately, surprising himself with the ease which the words come out of his mouth. Surely, he’s said it a million times before, but never in this context, never followed by his next words, and yet it feels  _ natural _ . “And I want to be with him. I want us to be each other’s, and for us to have a baby together and— I want it all, Yongie, everything I’ve ever wanted. With Doyoung.”

Taeyong’s lips smile softly, and he squeezes Johnny’s hand in reassurance. “And what’s stopping you from telling him that, Johnny?”

That pulls a dry laugh out of Johnny, short and self-depreciating. “Everything? We’re having a baby together and this only further complicates things, for both of us. I’m screwing things up, just like everyone said I would, because I wasn't careful enough.”

Taeyong sighs, shaking his head. “Johnny, I already knew things wouldn’t work out the way you two imagined the very moment Doyoung told me about it, and it’s not because I thought the idea was ridiculous, but because I knew both of you. It was always a matter of time for this to come up, this whole baby thing only added fuel to the fire.”

There’s a beat of loaded silence, in which Yangyang’s long breaths is everything that can be heard. “What do you mean?”

“Look, I’m not saying I always knew you had feelings for him because I can’t be sure what was going on inside there all these years,” Taeyong explains evenly, pointing at Johnny’s chest. “But the way you cared for Doyoung all of his life went beyond best friends, Johnny, and I think a lot of people knew. You’re so attuned to his feelings, to his needs— it’s something even Ten and I struggle with sometimes. You shouldn’t blame yourself for falling for Doyoung, he’s an amazing person and with the bond you two share, I think it was inevitable. It just sucks that the circumstances got this messy before you had the chance to realize it.” 

It’s a tough pill for Johnny to swallow, but it doesn’t make it less true — he’s been living on the edge of a precipice for so long, only to let himself fall at the worst possible moment. It’s difficult not to wonder how things would’ve turned out if only he had said something sooner, but it’s a useless train of thought; at the end of the day, he doesn’t regret all the years he spent with Doyoung as his best friend, and the love and life they built together like this wasn’t wasted time. 

“What do I do now, though?” He asks, pushing down the lump in his throat. “I don’t want to make things any worse.”

“If you try to keep this to yourself, it’s not going to help.” Taeyong leans forward, looking into Johnny’s eyes with a grave expression. “Take if from someone who has a child, if you’re going to be parents together, you can’t keep something this huge from him. Get the cards on the table as soon as possible, so that both of you can figure out what to do about it before the pup gets here.”

“What if I say something, and he doesn’t want to go through with it anymore?” Johnny finally asks the thing that has been keeping him up at night. “What if I’m left with no pup, and no Doyoung either?”

“If he does, then that’s his choice, and you’ll have to accept it, as painful as it’ll be.” Taeyong doesn’t sugarcoat, honest. “But you know Doyoung is not going to leave you, Johnny. You guys have been together for long enough to be  _ family _ , pup or not.”

Johnny’s heart twists at the words, and he nods, laying his cheek against the top of Yangyang’s head. “I know. But I’m scared, Yongie.”

“I know, and it’s ok to be, Johnny.” The omega says gently, moving his chair until he can pull his friend into a hug; it’s awkward as they try not to wake up Yangyang, but it’s enough to make Johnny feel a little better, comforted by the pheromones of an omega that cares and loves him. “But you have to be brave. For both of you, and for that baby too.”

It’s hard to find the right moment to say something like this. 

Both Johnny and Doyoung are quickly swamped by work as soon as they’re back from their breaks, and it’s hard to try and catch up after spending an entire week out. They still text everyday and talk on the phone, but Johnny doesn’t want to bring up something so important if it’s not in person. He suggests going over to Doyoung's after work a few times, but the omega seems too tired to be able to truly entertain the idea. 

When the weekend arrives, Johnny knows he’ll finally have a chance. He’s been thinking of what to say, of how to say it in a way that makes clear to Doyoung that he’s not trying to put any pressure on the omega, but it’s still nerve wrecking. Johnny is not used to feeling this nervous about anything — he’s confident, and has always been rather direct on his words when he wants to. It just seems to be a pattern that when it comes to Doyoung, the stakes are so much higher it’s hard not to get lost in his own head. 

His plans are slightly derailed when, once Doyoung steps into his apartment on Saturday, the omega is carrying a pharmacy bag. Seeing Johnny’s confused glance, he opens and pulls out a very familiar pink and blue box. “Just thought we should take one today, since it’s been a week. I really think this is the time, Johnny.”

He sounds excited, but Johnny can so clearly see the nerves beneath it. Doyoung is putting a lot of expectation in this test, and the alpha’s heart squeezes; he doesn’t want the younger to be disappointed if it’s yet another negative. 

“I think so too.” He says, rubbing Doyoung's arm they hug in greeting. “Do you want to—”

“Just a second, I really wanna go so I’m just gonna pee on it real quick,” Doyoung interrupts Johnny, distracted. He’s on his tiptoes, and it’s apparent he really has been holding back on the way here. “I’ll be right back.”

Johnny nods silently, and watches as Doyoung skips to the bathroom, the box still on his hands. He stands there for a second, feeling something too alike dread making way in his chest; he’s looking forward to this just as much as Doyoung, but he has a feeling that he has to say something before they see that result. Whatever it ends up being, he doesn’t want to dump all of his shit in the younger’s back after what he already knows it’s going to be an emotional moment.

Then, something sparks up in the back of his mind, and Johnny is walking back to his bedroom before he can think it through. He digs through the last drawer in his closet, and after a few frustrating moments, he finally finds the small yellow fabric bag he's put away so many months ago. He hesitates for a second looking at it, but ultimately brings it back with him to the living room.

Doyoung leaves the bathroom just as Johnny sits down on the couch to wait for him, and the alpha hears his footsteps approaching before he sees him. “Sorry about that, I just didn't wanna wait until my bladder filled again.” 

The omega places the test face down at the end table, sitting next to Johnny — so close their thighs are touching. Before he says anything, the younger finally notices the bag in Johnny’s hand, and Doyoung’s eyes widen a little. “What is that?”

Johnny smiles a little nervously, handing Doyoung the bag. “It’s just something I’ve kept for a few months. Felt like the right moment to bring it out, though.”

Doyoung takes it hesitantly, and after looking between his best friend and the gift, he finally opens it. Johnny can see it, the second that Doyoung understands what is inside, his wide eyes watering up. “ _ Johnny _ …”

He takes it out, and both of them look at the tiniest pair of baby shoes, yellow and knit by one of Johnny’s coworkers. It’s a beautiful work, so precious you’d feel nervous to even actually put it to use, and it was actually the first thing Johnny bought the very next day Johnny first asked him. Initially, the idea was to wait until after they already had a confirmation, but he's not unhappy by the change of plans.

“This is beautiful…” Doyoung whispers, still staring at the tiny shoes in his hands. He sounds choked up, and Johnny places a comforting hand on his knee. “You know that— you know that it might not happen tonight, right?”

Doyoung’s question is so vulnerable, Johnny knows it hurts him to even say it. The alpha's arms circle around his shoulders, pulling Doyoung's side tighter against his body and kissing gently at the top of his head. “I know, and that’s alright Doie. Because we  _ are  _ having this pup, even if it’s not tonight, so I want you to have this.” 

Johnny is surprised when Doyoung’s body twists so that he can bury his face in the older's chest, but he holds him tight for as long as it takes for the omega to stop crying. It’s not the reaction he was expecting for the gift, but he can’t imagine how nervous and pressured Doyoung must feel right now; in a way, trying during his heat was a last resource, and if they’re still not pregnant after that, it’s going to be a huge blow. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t be crying at your present,” Doyoung says eventually, pulling away to wipe at his eyes. “Thank you. It’s _beautiful_ , it’s just— Johnny, you have no idea how much I’m thankful that you’re the one I’m doing this with.”

Johnny wonders how it’s possible that he took so long to see how much he loved this man, because right now, it’s overwhelming every part of his being. “I’m thankful that it’s you too, Doie.”

Doyoung shakes his head, like Johnny’s not fully getting it. He stares up at the older, and there’s pure and devoted love in his eyes. “I hope you know that despite whatever I've thought once, this is not a backup plan for me. I wouldn't want a family with anyone else but you, Johnny." 

The words are said so simply, and yet they hit Johnny like well placed blows, knocking his air out of his lungs. 

In that moment, there’s _so much_ he wants to say.  Instead, Johnny leans down and kisses him. 

Their lips touch tenderly, but without hesitation — Johnny doesn't want the moment to slip away, or his intention to be anything less than clear.  When he pulls away a moment later, Doyoung is staring up at him in wonder and confusion, and Johnny realizes with a stutter to his heart, that this is it. 

“I’m sorry I kissed you without asking,” He says, words so fragile in between them. “And I know this is a terrible idea but keeping it from you it’s even worse. I love you, Doyoung, and not just as friends— I’m in love with you.”

The hilt in Doyoung’s breath is audible, as is the way his body tenses, and Johnny decides to put some space in between them, pulling away as not to overwhelm the omega. “I know this complicates things, but I just want you to know I’m not expecting anything as I tell you this, and that as far as I’m concerned, it doesn’t change anything about our pup. Even if you don’t feel the same, I want to have this baby with you as much as I’ve ever wanted — that hasn’t changed and it will never change.”

Doyoung’s eyes are clouding over with tears again, and Johnny feels his heart break at the knowledge that he’s making him cry. He wants so badly to take it back, to erase the last minute and a half, but he knows this is what Taeyong meant when he said he had to be  _ brave _ . 

“I—” Doyoung starts, and then he wipes at his eyes and lets out a wet laugh. “You’re making me cry again, you big loaf. Alphas aren’t supposed to make omegas cry.”

Johnny makes a pained noise himself, something akin to a laughter but not quite there. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Doyoung shakes his head. “Apology accepted. For the kiss, by the way, not everything else.”

The lump in Johnny’s throat is back, heart stinging just as much as he imagined it would. “That’s fair.”

“No, Johnny—” Doyoung sighs, and he sounds nearly frustrated. He moves closer to Johnny again, ignoring the way the alpha tenses in surprise, and reaches up to cup Johnny’s face in between his palms. “How dumb are you?”

The question is asked so bluntly Johnny can’t help but let out a splutter of surprise, but before he can protest, Doyoung is moving again to perch himself on his lap. Johnny feels as hope starts pushing away all of his other thoughts, the same moment Doyoung moves to kiss him again. 

This isn’t like the last kiss, and in a way, this isn’t like any kiss they’ve shared. It’s not driven by lust, and it's not nervous either: instead, it feels like the culmination of everything they’ve been building for the last months, or years. Doyoung kisses him deeply, passionately, and there’s not enough fear in the world that would be able to stop Johnny from kissing him back, looping his eyes around the omega’s waist and pulling him so much closer against him. 

He doesn’t know how much time they spend like this, but he’s not the one to first break away; if anything, he’d want to lose himself to the blissful feeling of having Doyoung in his arms forever, especially now that he’s confident that it means something. The omega is the one who slows it down, until they’re exchanging soft kisses, trying to catch their breath. 

He leans his forehead against Johnny’s, and the alpha can’t quite believe how lucky he is. Doyoung is so, so beautiful, and he’s here with  _ him _ . 

“I’ve been so, so  _ obvious _ ,” Doyoung starts, whispering between the two of them. “I let you scent me, and take care of me when I was most vulnerable. I thought I did everything for you to understand that I wanted you, not just as the father of my pup — but as my partner. My alpha.”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny whispers back, leaning up to seal it with another kiss. “I didn’t— well, I did see it, but you never said anything and I could never just assume. And I only just came to terms with how  _ I  _ felt after your heat, so this is all new to me, in a way.”

Doyoung nods, carding his fingers through the back of Johnny’s head. “It’s alright, even if you  _ are _ quite dumb. I didn’t say anything either, so I guess I’m just as much to blame as well.”

“I think,” Johnny says, and then moves to kiss at Doyoung’s neck, right where his gland is. “That things have a way of happening when they need to. I’m glad that we’re here now, and that whatever is on that test, we’ll go through it together.” 

“Oh God, the test.” Doyoung whispers, tensing up. “I forgot about it for a second.”

Johnny chuckles, kissing up at his jaw and cheek until their lips meet again. “Just know that whatever happens, I love you, alright?”

The words still make Doyoung squirm a little in embarrassment, a whine leaving his throat. “Shut up, oh my god.”

“What, no ‘I love you too’?” Johnny pouts, reaching blindly with his free hand at the side table, fingers closing around the test. 

“You’re the neediest alpha I’ve ever met.” Doyoung huffs, but his face is still red. “I just told you that a few minutes ago.”

“Damn,  _ stingy _ .” Johnny teases.

“Come on, let’s look at it.” Doyoung complains, punching Johnny’s chest lightly, and Johnny takes the opportunity to smoothly link their fingers together. Despite his words, he’s just as nervous to see the results as Doyoung, and building up the courage to turn the test around has his fingers shaking. 

Doyoung feels it too, because he interrupts him, a lot softer now. "Hey, I do love you. More than my words can say, I think."

Johnny beams, and his heart has never felt so overwhelmed with affection for someone before. It’s perfect and it’s his now, something for him to cultivate and care for, and he can’t wait to see how it’ll grow: right now, it feels nearly impossible to love his best friend  _ more _ , and yet, he can’t think of a day he’ll be able to stop falling. 

He leans forward, and they seal one last kiss of reassurance. Against Doyoung’s lips, he whispers. “Together?”

“Together.” Doyoung agress, just as quiet. 

They both pull away, and Johnny’s fingers finally turn the test around.

Two lines. 

**Author's Note:**

> the yellow shoes are the first thing that pup donghyuck wears out of the hospital — perfectly fitting for their little bundle of sunshine.


End file.
